Shooting Star
by Dr. James
Summary: Timmy has finally won Trixie's heart and is now one of the popular kids at school, but not after stepping on a few people to get there first, and after a magic breakdown at Fairy World, Timmy is on his own without magic to right what he made wrong. Ti/To


**Shooting Star**

A/N: The Fairly Odd Parents is my show. Butch Hartman stole it from me. If you see him, tell him I want my show back damn it. Tell him I want it dropped off at my house; it's the cardboard box outside Nickelodeon studios.

---

BANG!

The door slammed against the nearby wall as it was abruptly kicked open from outside. The one responsible ran into the room, sobbing, and without bothering to turn on the lights, jumped into bed and started crying into the pillow.

_Earlier that morning…_

"Guys, today is going to be the day." Timmy announced. He was on the school bus, riding with his friends Chester and AJ whom were sitting next to him. Chester gave Timmy a quizzical stare, while AJ's had a slight look of annoyance. "Not again, Timmy, you're not going to try-", AJ was cut off by Timmy. "Yes I am! Today, Trixie is going to be mine!" he exclaimed, "I've got it all worked out."

AJ rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Timmy, give it a rest. You say that EVERY DAY is going to be the day, but it just winds up worse for you every time."

"Yeah, what's your plan this time anyways?" Chester asked, "Remember last time? You had two tickets to a sold out Chip Skylark concert, and she still said no!" Chester paused for a moment, "And how did you get tickets to a sold out concert anyways?"

"Internet.", AJ said Timmy's trademark lie for him just as Timmy was opening his mouth to say it. "Yeah, exactly."

Timmy shrugged, "Besides, she didn't say no. Tad and Chad got tickets as well and she went with them. Better seats. I don't know how, since I wish-", Timmy stumbled and then corrected himself, "I mean, bought the best seats available."

AJ shook his head, face in palm, "Timmy, I'm telling you. Just give it a rest." Looking up and noticing that Timmy was hardly listening to him, AJ added, "Heck, maybe she'll notice something is wrong without you pestering her like you do every day, and she'll come to you."

The bus came to a screeching halt. Timmy peered out the window and saw the surroundings; they were in the upscale region of Dimmsdale, Trixie's bus stop. Timmy groomed his hair, straightened his shirt, and pulled a small green breathe spray bottle which he sprayed in his mouth. Chester and AJ could have sworn they heard the green bottle laugh, while Timmy gagged a bit, "Yuck, that tasted like a nickel." Cosmo should really stop carrying Philip with him when he changes into toiletries or drinks. "How do I look?" Timmy asked, and instead of waiting for an answer from his friends he pulled out a pink handkerchief, grabbed AJ's head and shined it up real nicely, and then used the reflection to gaze upon himself. "Lookin' smooth Timmy! Smoother than AJ's head!" Timmy complimented himself as AJ pushed him off and grabbed his head.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm sensitive about my hair loss!" AJ exclaimed. Someone in the back of the bus then went and aimed a laser pointer at the back of AJ's head. It reflected off his head and went into the eyes of Francis, who was standing in the aisle holding Elmer up trying to shake the money out of his pockets. Francis screamed in pain as the laser blinded him, he dropped Elmer onto the ground and stumbled to the back of the bus, hitting the rear emergency door and falling onto the street face first. The popular kids who were standing at the bus stop nearby pointed their fingers and laughed at the bully's misfortune as they boarded the bus.

"I told that stupid kid to stay in his seat." The bus driver muttered to himself, then coughed nervously when he noticed Trixie and Veronica staring right at him, "Oh, of course, sorry…." The bus driver grabbed the talk piece to the bus's PA system, "Ladies and Gentleman, prepare your compliments and gawking stares for the lovely and popular Trixie Tang!" Veronica forced a loud cough, "Oh, and her best friend, the less popular Veronica." The pair of girls walked down the aisle of the bus soaking in the compliments. Well, at least Trixie did.

The bus pulled off from the bus stop and began its journey to the school. Without Francis, who still lay on the street clutching his eyes. He rubbed them until he had focus and saw the bus leaving without him, and then got up and ran after the bus waving his arms and screaming. Timmy and the other frequently bullied kids watched and laugh, and then quickly turned their attention back to Trixie.

"_Francis is out of the way! That has to be a good sign_…" Timmy thought. He had been pondering what AJ suggested to him, but with this unexpected turn of events he had a feeling that today really could be the day. "_I didn't even think about Francis, but without him around to make me look bad I have less of a chance at failing!_"

"I don't know AJ." Timmy finally spoke up, "I think my good looks and charm will carry me through this one." Timmy laughed, which became a nervous laugh when he saw the look Chester and AJ gave him.

"Alright then Romeo, here she comes." Chester said. Trixie was just a few feet away. Timmy abruptly pushed his friends into the seat across the aisle, plowing into Elmer and piling up against the window. "Sorry guys, can't have you crowding my light!"

Trixie stopped at Timmy's seat. She looked and saw three losers piled up against the window, hurt, and more importantly NOT complimenting her. She looked to the other seat and saw the pink hat wearing boy that pestered her every day.

"Alright, empty bus seat, those other three didn't flatter me at all. You'd better give me a quadruple compliment or-" Trixie began, before Timmy quickly cut in, "Trixie, now that we are finally looking eye to eye, without mace being involved, I just wanted to say that…", Trixie raised her eyebrow, Timmy smiled, "I…"

"Don't say another word." Trixie stated flatly.

"_What? She is rejecting me already?_" Timmy thought, "_She usually lets me compliment her first…_"

"Your breath", Trixie sniffed the air again.

"_Oh, great, thanks Cosmo._"

"Is that…. Fragrance de Philip?" Trixie took in a deep breath of the air around her, "It's great! It reminds me of money!"

"Uh, yes it is!" Timmy exclaimed, "_No way this can be magic, even fairy magic doesn't work on love."_

"Does this mean….?" Timmy could hardly finish, "O-O-fficial B-B-Boyfriend?"

Trixie laughed at his stumbling, "Oh no." Timmy's heart sank. She continued, "One cool thing isn't enough."

"But…" Timmy began, Trixie interrupted him again. "You have to do three!" she exclaimed, a cheerful look on her face. Both Timmy and Veronica, who was behind Trixie, looked at her with a look of total confusion.

"Three?" Timmy asked.

"Yep! And nice breath scent is cool! So that's one! Keep going, Tommy Timer, and I'll think about being your girlfriend!" Trixie exclaimed and gave Timmy a wink. He was too love struck to even notice Trixie got his name wrong. Veronica gave Trixie a nudge on the side, and then whispered into her ear. The pair of girls shared a snicker, and then looked at Timmy. Trixie said, "But if you mess up, all bets are off! For the rest of the school year!" Trixie waved at him, "Bye Tommy!" The girls continued walking to the back of the bus where the rest of the popular kids were gathered. As they were walking, Veronica turned and blew a raspberry at Timmy, though he didn't notice.

"_Wow! Trixie is giving me a chance! I know today is the day, I just know it…_" Timmy thought. He looked at Chester, Elmer and AJ who were still gathering themselves. "Hey guys, did you hear that?"

"What? Everything that happened before you rudely pushed us aside?" AJ asked as he and Chester returned to Timmy's seat.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Timmy smiled. "Thanks guys!"

AJ and Chester looked at each other before giving Timmy a blank stare.

"Trixie's giving me a shot!" Timmy told them, "If I do two more cool things in front of her, consider Timmy Turner to be Trixie Tang's Official Seal of Approval Boyfriend!" Timmy said, standing up and peering back at Trixie. Timmy could see the coveted seal sticking out of Trixie's purse. Every boy in the school wanted the chance to wear that sticker. Timmy noticed Tad and Chad eyeing it too and remembered their part in his plan.

"_They must be destroyed. Francis is a liability, but those two…_", Timmy thought, "They shoot me down every time." He said. AJ and Chester looked at him and saw him looking back.

"Well, they never seem to make it with Trixie either, and they're cool every single day." AJ said, and look at Timmy, "Did you ever think that maybe Trixie is just doing this to make a fool of you…?"

"AGAIN?" AJ and Chester finished in unison. Timmy shook his head, "Not this time."

The bus pulled up to the school, the kids slowly trotted off the bus and towards the school with little enthusiasm, all except of them except Timmy Turner who had an extra spur in his step, unusual, because he's going to Crocker's class first and who knows what his nutty teacher has in store for him this time.

---

_Mr. Crocker's Class, 9:00AM_

"Alright class, we are going to have a test today, as you didn't know because I didn't tell you, ha ha!" Mr. Crocker stood before his usual class, a bunch of groaning kids which included Timmy. "But before that, I have an announcement to make."

Mr. Crocker walked to the front of his desk and sat on his desk, receiving puzzled looks from his students. "As you know, I have been called crazy by many people. My colleagues, my superiors, and yes, even amongst my beloved students. However, if both sharing and the pursuit of knowledge in this world are to be labeled 'crazy', then I will wear that bestowment with pride. I am an educator at heart. I am a man who is committed to the furthering of the skills, hearts, and minds of America's future generations. In these rough times, this rough economy, many have lost their jobs. You can breathe a sigh of relief children, I am not amongst those who are on the chopping block yet, hey don't cry out in pain children it's okay! Listen, to help save the jobs of many, I have put forth a proposal, I know I have not come off as particularly smart but I do have an intelligent, inventive, strong willed mind. Therefore… FAERIES!!!!" Mr. Crocker flipped over his desk and landed his chair upside down, though he was now looking Timmy directly in the eyes, "I have convinced the school board to ban all expensive COLORED pencils, erasers, book bags, and any other thing Turner could think of! FAIRIES FAIRIES FAERIES!" Mr. Crocker repeated over and over jumping around like a maniac before he banged his head on the chalk board and then returned to his chair absolutely normal. "So as I was saying, children calmly line up, bring all your stuff to me and I will hand out these school board approved items!" Mr. Crocker grabbed a handful of regular number 2 pencils and gray erasers and held them up in the air.

Timmy rolled his eyes. He lifted the top his desk and looked inside, and winked at Cosmo and Wanda who were inside the desk, their usual pencil and eraser school disguise. They disappeared in a magical poof as Timmy laid back and smiled.

"Alright Turner! You first! Get up here and give me YOUR FAIRIES!" Mr. Crocker stabbed himself in the forehead with the pencils as he flipped out. He flung the remaining pencils that weren't stuck to his forehead away and held out a butterfly net.

"Butterfly net? Why not store our stuff in a bag or a satchel-" a kid in the class began.

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Crocker screamed, "TURNER GET UP HERE!!!"

Timmy walked confidently up to the class, and pulled a pink eraser and a green colored pencil, both lacking faces, and threw them in the butterfly net. Decoys.

"_I'm not going to let Mr. Crocker make a fool out of me, not today…"_

Timmy sat back down at his desk, laid back in his seat and relaxed, watching as Mr. Crocker danced around the front of the room like an idiot, waving the butterfly net in the air. "I have them! Stupid Fairies, transform back! The net commands you!" he shooked the butterfly net and then hung it upside down. A normal, albeit brightly colored pair of pencil and eraser fell down to the floor. "BLAST!" Mr. Crocker screamed, and then looked at Timmy Turner and began walking to him. He pushed away the other students who were trying to hand in their items, "GO AWAY!"

Mr. Crocker walked right up to Timmy's desk. "That's not all your stuff!" he exclaimed.

Timmy smiled, baring his teeth, and his pink grill. "Yep, sure isn't! Did your petition cover bling?"

"AH! PINK LEMONHEADS!" Mr. Crocker screamed as the glimmer of the jewelry in Timmy's mouth blinded him. He covered his eyes with his hands as the other children looked at Timmy's icy smile. "Oohhh…" Timmy knew that Trixie was amongst the people gawking at him but he didn't make eye contact. "_I'm not done yet..._"

Timmy opened his desk and pulled out a green laptop computer, which he placed on the surface of his desk. "Ahhhh…" the other students said in unison. Mr. Crocker quickly snapped back up to his feet and began talking to Timmy who was typing away at the laptop.

"AHA! Bad news Turner!" Mr. Crocker held up a printed version of his proposal list he had sent out, his finger pointing at "Green and Pink Electronics" marked clear item #2453

Timmy finished his typing back ceremoniously brining his finger down on the enter key. "_I wish Crocker's proposal to the school board was overturned!_"

He leaned back and smiled, his pink Wanda grill blinding Mr. Crocker who collapsed to the floor screaming and holding his face.

A few seconds later, "You got mail!" Cosmo the computer said.

Timmy double clicked the email he had received, addressed from the Dimmsdale City Educational School Board. He read it out loud for the class, and Mr. Crocker, to hear. "Dear Doctor Timmy Turner, PHD in Ninja Skills and Professional Master of Being Awesome. We have received your counter proposal to recent changes enacted at the behest of one Denzel Crocker, and we have agreed to a unanimous vote to 0 to 0. Zero votes is enough to overturn anything proposed by Crocker as of a law written five seconds ago. Therefore, this new school rule to ban colored objects has been overturned. Do not be discouraged at the close victory, the reason it is so low is because the school board is run by parents in Dimmsdale that care about their child's education, so as you guessed I'm the only one here, and I'm a lawyer who is legally required to be here to receive calls and send out letters. I would have voted for you too, possibly future President Timmy Turner by the looks of how cool and inspiring your letter was, but I'm trapped in here and low on food so I ate all the ballots, send help, PLEASE?" Timmy raised his eyebrow, the rest of the letter was just random keystrokes as if someone had tried chewing on their keyboard in agonizing hunger.

"But anyways," Timmy closed his laptop and stood up to the class, "Everybody can keep their stuff!"

"NOOOOO!" Mr. Crocker screamed as he lay on the ground. Children got out of their seats and trampled Mr. Crocker, as they ran over and grabbed Timmy, tossing him in the air and caught him several times over. While being tossed Timmy caught a glimpse over at Trixie, she was holding up her index finger at him. She smiled and winked, and extended a second finger, holding out two now to signal Timmy's progress.

"_Just one more to go… As long as I keep impressing the class, and Trixie, today is going to be the day!_"

Timmy also caught a glimpse of Tad and Chad. They were talking to each other, occasionally glancing over at Timmy. "_They're on to me. Good. I'll need them to play right into my trap, then they'll be the Coup de Disgrace!_"

---

Eventually the bell sounded, signaling the end of Crocker's class. The students eagerly burst out of the door trying to escape the insanity as quickly as they can, including the group of kids who were still holding Timmy in the air.

"Um, thanks guys, but I'll take it from here now!" Timmy told the children holding him up.

"Awww." They all sighed in disappointment and let Timmy down to the ground, scuffling off their separate ways. Timmy continued toward his next class, though he made a slight detour through the hallways. He sought out the popular kid's locker section; no doubt they would all be conversing in between class like all cool kids do. Turning the corner he saw the four popular kids, including Tad and Chad who immediately spotted Timmy. "Hey look, it's 'Doctor' Buckteeth!" Chad taunted the approaching Timmy. Trixie noticed Timmy still had a confident smile on and was somewhat impressed, as a gesture she rolled her eyes at Chad's comment.

Though Veronica gave them a fake laugh, Tad found it unusual that Trixie wasn't laughing along with them, or that Timmy hadn't been the least bit phased by mockery like he usual was. He chimed in, "Hey check it out, nice laptop loser! We've all had those since kindergarten!" Tad and Chad promptly pulled out their iMac laptops. "Steve Jobs personally gave us these!" Their computers promptly exploded in their faces.

"Thanks for the magic, guys." Timmy whispered to his fairies.

"Uhh, we didn't use our magic…" Wanda whispered back to him.

Tad and Chad staggered to their feet, clutching their burnt faces in agony. Timmy turned to them, "For rich kids you sure are using crappy stuff."

"Whatever, Turner!", Chad exclaimed, "You can write letters and be a smart nerd all you want, you still aren't cool."

"Yeah," Tad added, "That whole thing with Crocker going crazy was your fault anyways, as usual."

Veronica laughed, "Yeah, what's with the test he gave us anyways? All the questions were, like, about Timmy or fairies and stuff. How am I supposed to like, keep my grades up if it's about stuff that doesn't exist to me?" she gave a nervous laugh at the end.

"Face it, Turner." Chad said, "Since you did KIND OF save our butts today, I will break it down 'cool kid to loser' to you, we thought about making you a popular once."

Timmy was somewhat shocked by this, and briefly showed it before he corrected himself to a more confident posture. Trixie looked at Chad angrily and stomped on his foot, trying to silently tell him to stop the story. Tad cut in, "He must know. It's true."

"You see," Chad continued, putting a hand on Timmy's shoulder and receiving an icy stare in return, "We aren't stupid. We've kept our eye on you. No one believed it at first…"

Trixie huffed, "Enough of this long explanative story crap, or we'll be late for class. I'm cutting to the point, Tommy, we know your secret."

Now Timmy could help but looked surprised. Shocked, even. His confidence that had carried him this far had slammed the door and was driving off, tires screeching.

"_They know about my fairies… Oh no… Jorgen is going to be here any second now and he's not going to be easy on me like last time…_"

---

_Several weeks ago…_

"TIMMY TURNER!"

"Oh crap." Timmy said as he magically poofed inside a room. He looked at his surroundings, and quickly recognized where he was. He was in a court room at the defendant's table. Fairy Court.

Standing at the judge's podium was Jorgen von Strangle. Clutching his wand like it was a high powered rifle; he aimed it and fired at Timmy Turner.

"AHHH!" Timmy screamed, he covered his eyes and cowered in fear. There was a magical explosion as the shot landed right next to him. Timmy opened his eyes and saw Tootie sitting on the ground next to him. She looked pretty confused, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and said "Where am I?"

"Little girl, you are in Fairy World, a land of great happiness and everlasting bliss where magical creatures serve to grant your every wish, that I must sadly wipe your memory of when this is all over!" Jorgen explained quick, taking in a deep breath afterward.

Either she didn't understand or was crying tears of joy because a single tear rolled down Tootie's cheek. She meekly spoke up, "I-I'm dead?"

"WORSE! You're standing trial at Fairy Court, and Timmy Turner is your co-defendant!" Jorgen said pointing out Timmy who was still standing next to her, shocked. Tootie grabbed him and hugged tightly while he screamed in bone crunching agony.

"Hah! She inflicts pain on Turner! I like her already!" Jorgen said. Tootie released her grip and looked sad when Timmy roughly pushed her away.

"You were spying on me again weren't you?" Timmy angrily asked Tootie. She must have seen him talking to his fairies. Timmy looked back at the court audience and was disheartened to not see Cosmo or Wanda amongst them.

"No… I…" Tootie tried to explain, but was rudely interrupted.

"SILENCE! COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!" Jorgen yelled, and then aimed his wand and fired at the defendant's podium. Another magical explosion rocked the room. Tootie fell to the floor and grabbed her ears, though Timmy just stood by like he'd seen it a hundred times before. "That was scary!" Tootie cried, Timmy just rolled his eyes, "Get used to it."

Wanda and Cosmo appeared, in chains, at the defendant's podium.

"COFFEE!" Jorgen screamed, and with another explosion a coffee appeared in front of him. He took one sip and then spit it out. "Too hot!"

Jorgen threw the coffee at Binky which emptied out and horribly burnt him.

"COOL REFRESHING BOTTLED WATER!" Jorgen screamed and another explosion created a bottle of water. Jorgen took one sip and spit out. "Too hot! You know I really shouldn't use explosions to make these. Anyways… SPEAK!"

Jorgen aimed his wand and fired at Cosmo and Wanda again who screamed in terror as they were blown up. Timmy gave an 'oh please' look, while Tootie gave a look of unbridled horror, until the smoke cleared and she realized the two fairies were alright, albeit burnt into black silhouettes. "Well… You see… It wasn't Timmy's fault… or Tootie's…." Wanda began, before Jorgen aimed his wand at them and blew them up again. "TIME'S UP! Prosecutor, prepare your statement!"

A blue haired fairy in a suit floated forward, "Ladies and gentlefairies of the court, yesterday a crime most heinous was committed by these fairies!" he spoke with a nasally New York accent, pointing at Cosmo and Wanda, "They showed themselves to a human."

The other fairies amongst the court gave worried whispers. The prosecutor continued, "This girl here!" he pointed at Tootie, "They revealed themselves to her and granted her wishes!"

"Could someone explain to me what he's talking about?" Tootie asked, "I'm a little lost here."

"NO!" Jorgen yelled, "There is no point because I'm going to wipe your memory… Which is good because you'll forget the pain I'm about to inflict on you and Turner!" Jorgen aimed and pointed his wand at Tootie and fired. She closed her eyes in fear.

"WAIT!" Timmy said, stepping in front of Tootie and taking the lightning bolt for her. When the smoke cleared he, like Cosmo and Wanda, was a smoldering black burnt silhouette. "That SO wasn't worth it."

"Oh Timmy, that was so heroic," Tootie said, pulling a handkerchief from her vest and wiping the soot from Timmy's face. "_Alright, maybe it was, a bit, a long as she stays calm..."_ Tootie gave him a smooch on his now clean face, "_She won't._"

"TURNER! Stop fraternizing and explain yourself!" Jorgen commanded as he threateningly aimed his wand at Timmy.

Timmy walked up to the defendant's podium next to Cosmo and Wanda and spoke, "Yesterday wasn't just any day…" Timmy turned and pointed at Tootie, "It was her birthday! She had a miserable one! It was partly my fault! So I let her use my fairies!"

"I-I had a good time," Tootie said, "My other party didn't matter, Timmy made up for it! But I don't remember there being fairies…"

"TURNER! ARE YOU LYING!?" Jorgen was charging up his wand, Timmy gulped and spoke quickly, "NO! I thought it said in Da Rules that could lend them to her because she was twice as miserable as I was! When it was all over I still made sure her memory was wiped…" Timmy was about to continue when Jorgen fired his wand at Timmy causing him to explode again. Tootie gasped and held her face with her hands and then ran up to Timmy who was twitching on the ground.

"Turner you idiot! That isn't why you're here! Prosecutor, CONTINUE!" Jorgen screamed. The prosecutor stepped forward with a few photos in his hand and began to speak.

"Yes, indeed. As I was saying, Cosmo and Wanda granted wishes for Tootie, and yes, she is twice as miserable," the prosecutor looked down and checked a paper he was holding, "Make that, twelve times as miserable as Timmy Turner."

"Sheesh, it's that bad for you with Vicky at home?" Timmy leaned over and quietly asked Tootie, who was still somewhat confused by starting to follow what was happening. "You don't know the half of it." She said.

The prosecutor cleared his throat for them to be silent, and then continued, "Though Turner made careful steps to ensure his fairies secrecy, and wiped Tootie's memory of their involvement, he did not report the incident to the Fairy Authorities…"

"That's ME." Jorgen said charging up his wand as he aimed it at Timmy and Tootie. Wanda whistled to herself as she fidgeted with her chains, finding her wand that she had hidden in her clothes behind her and raised the wand up behind her back. Jorgen's wand bent backwards and aimed at him, and he exploded himself. "From the receiving end, it's really not so funny."

The prosecutor went on, "Standard Fairy World procedure is to check the scene of an amateur godchild assignment, such as your situation, as well as godchildren on their first day with fairies, to make sure that all loose ends are tied."

"Oh yeah," Timmy said rolling his eyes, "I never heard of that procedure. Do you guys simply just come up with this stuff just to get me in trouble?"

"SOMETIMES YES!!!" Jorgen screamed, "BUT NOT TODAY!"

"This has been a standard procedure for over 10,000 years. So yeah, it's kind of a new rule", the prosecutor explained, "However, the rules still apply… any child that receives godparents must be carefully evaluated to ensure they don't jeopardize Fairy World."

Jorgen straightened out his giant wand and gritted his teeth as he glared at Timmy, "Especially with godchildren like you running around messing things up Turner, we always take a careful look at our future investments now." Timmy gulped as Jorgen aimed his wand at him again and said, "In retrospect, I should have taken away your godparents and wiped your memory sooner!" Timmy closed his eyes, he didn't even want to look, "_He's going to take Cosmo and Wanda away, this can't be happening…_"

"She almost blew their cover, in record time I might add!" Jorgen added, the prosecutor nodded and held up several photographs of Tootie nearly giving away Cosmo and Wanda's cover during her big birthday party yesterday.

"You have risked the lives of fairies, and partly because of your actions, this miserable girl may never be granted Fairies, ever, not in a million years!" Jorgen declared, pointing at a bewildered Tootie.

"Um, okay," Tootie said, counting her fingers as she checked off the facts out loud, "So Fairies are real… And the birthday I remember yesterday never really happened… Plus Timmy has Fairy Godparents, and you want to take away his Fairies because no one else is supposed to see them."

"Technically… Yes." The prosecutor said.

"Okay," Tootie went on, "But why does Timmy have Fairy Godparents?"

"Because," the prosecutor lifted some papers from his sheet and peered at one underneath, "He was miserable from being tortured by Vicky."

"But my sister tortures me every day and I don't have fairy godparents! I barely have real parents! I just poked a huge hole in your logic!" Tootie exclaimed, pointing angrily over at the prosecutors bench. Timmy admired the intensity in her eyes, it seemed like she was hurt from being snubbed by these mythical creatures she'd just met.

"What did you just say?" Jorgen said. His voice lacked the usual loudness and anger, which shocked Timmy, Tootie, Cosmo, and Wanda. The rest of the court room was shocked as well, though not at the tone of Jorgen's voice.

"I-I p-poked a hole in your logic?" Tootie stuttered a bit as she repeated herself to the muscle bound fairy, whose face had stiffened up like a cobra ready to strike.

"No." He said sternly, "The part about your sister."

"You mean Vicky? She's mean to me every day!" Tootie exclaimed, shuddering at the memory of her sister. Even these crazy fairy people didn't creep her out as bad as Vicky. It was the memory of Vicky alone that kept her from breaking down and crying right now from being in such an unfamiliar place, because she hoped that maybe it was a place that was better than home, and that maybe she could run away here forever. "_After all, Timmy's here too_."

"Oh come on. You're telling me you guys didn't know she's Vicky's little sister?" Timmy asked. Now he felt like his time was being wasted.

"Quiet, Turner!" Jorgen warned, "Nobody knows anything in court until it's read from a paper out loud! PROSECUTOR!"

The prosecutor jumped a bit and then corrected himself; he shifted through a few more papers, "That is correct. They are sisters."

"So all that time the troubles have been caused by her… She was right under our noses the whole time." Jorgen said to himself in a low voice, only Timmy heard him. Jorgen stood up from the podium, quietly walked over to the prosecutor, and punched him directly in the face. "You are a COLLOSAL idiot." Jorgen said to the prosecutor who was fast asleep as Tyson would say. With a somewhat defeated look, Jorgen tapped his wand on the ground which removed the chains around Cosmo and Wanda.

"Alright Turner, you win this round. You can keep your fairies, and I'll think about helping your girlfriend." Jorgen tapped his wand again.

"She's not my-" Timmy said glaring at the blushing Tootie, before she disappeared in a magical poof, "Girlfriend? Where'd she go?"

"I sent her back home with a fresh dose of forgetacin. She won't remember any of this." Jorgen stated, and once again aimed his wand at Timmy, "But be warned, if you try loaning your godparents to any other kid, ESPECIALLY Tootie, this is what's going to happen!"

Jorgen fired his wand. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda closed their eyes in fear, but the bolt zoomed right past them and magical explosion poofed in a television, but not just any television.

"HEEEEEY my alternate cartoon universe friends! Are you ready for a cameo by evvveerrrybodies favorite talking television!?" Mike the TV danced around as yelled, he was an orange television with arms, legs, and a very big mouth, from the universe of _Reboot_. His friendly voice switched over to a serious tone, "What you are about to witness is a simulation of a fictional true event. Only the names were changed to protect the guilty. No binomes were injured during the filming of this program."

Static replaced Mike's face for a moment, before two binomes dressed (badly) as Timmy and Tootie appeared on his screen. They were 'waking up' in a strange room.

"Timmy, my love, what has happened? I cannot remember a thing!" 'Tootie' said with a male voice that was trying hard (badly) to sound like a female.

"I.. Do not… Know… My girlfriend…. that I have… pledged. to be with… forever…." 'Timmy' with a voice that sounded like William Shatner said. "I cannot… remember… my childhood… All memories… Gone…"

Suddenly, beds, windows, heck all the furniture sprung to life and began to sing a children's musical tune. 'Timmy' and 'Tootie' heard a voice announce in the background, "Welcome to PeeWee's playhouse!" as a crazy pale binome dressed in a weird suit burst into the room and started dancing while slowly removing his clothes.

The two 'children' started to scream for their dear lives. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Timmy and his fairies joined in as program on Mike's screen ended.

"I left you off the hook today only because you've merely saved us from complete and utter destruction thirty times, but know that I'm going to watching you extra closely in the coming weeks Turner… Any slip ups and Cosmo and Wanda are gone FOREVER."

"Wait… What did you mean by troub-" Timmy began, he was cut off as Jorgen fired his wand again and sent Timmy and his godparents back home in a huge explosion that completely destroyed the courtroom. Only Jorgen and Mike the TV were left standing, Mike turned to the audience. "AANND there you have it folks. Today three harmless idiots were brutally executed on live television. Has Jorgen grown too powerful? Is this a sign of things to come? WILL I EVER GET THE PREMIUM I WAS PROMISED FOR APPEARING HERE?"

"No way!" Jorgen yelled and sent Mike away in an explosion and the cries of censorship. Or maybe he just killed him.

---

_Back to the hallway that day in school…_

Timmy was now surrounded by the popular kids, no escape was possible.

"_Man I was able to remember that long sequence of events quickly, but anyways, they're about to reveal my godparents!! I'M DOOMED!!!"_

"Oh yes, we ALL know your little secret." Chad said. "You-"

The bell rang. For the first time in his life, the signal that he was late for class was biggest blessing he could ever wish for.

"Darn it, you guys and your stupid arguing made me late." Veronica huffed and marched off. Tad and Chad laughed and walked away. "We'll see you later." They sneered at Timmy.

"Timmy…" Trixie said putting a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump; he turned around to face her, and then started blushing with embarrassment.

"I only pretended not to know your name…" Trixie whispered, "Come and sit with us at lunch. We'll all explain it then. You'll have your shot." She winked at Timmy and walked off. Timmy could feel his heart trying to beat through his chest. He didn't know whether it was the close encounter with the girl of his desire, or the fact that he was about to lose his godparents that made him so nervous.

"Uhh, Timmy?" Wanda said, still inside Timmy's mouth as his grill, "Can I come out now? You're drooling all over me."

"He's drooling all over me too!" Cosmo cried, still Timmy's laptop which was lying on the ground being drooled on by Timmy as he watched Trixie walk off. "Are you trying to be like Poof? DO YOU MISS POOF? I MISS HIM!"

"That's not why Timmy's drooling!" Wanda exclaimed, growing impatient waiting for an answer and then she just gave up and transformed into a pink watch. Timmy shook his head and return to reality. "Oh no, I'm late for class!" He picked up Cosmo and ran off.

Though Timmy managed to weasel his way out of detention, he was stuck with an extra homework assignment for being late to class. While the unimportant non-Mr. Crocker teacher droned on with his lesson Timmy pondered the events which had transpired today, as well as a few weeks ago. "_I've been so busy chasing Trixie I forgot to check on Tootie… I wonder if she is alright… And what was Jorgen talking about 'Troubles'?"_

Timmy nervously shuddered, remembering Jorgen's threat and the subsequent explosion that sent him home burnt to cinders. "_Wait a minute… He said he was going to be watching me closely. He still hasn't made a move yet…"_

Timmy noticed Trixie near the front of the class looking back and waving at him. "_Forget about everyone else for now, I've got to win over Trixie, I have one more shot…_"

He placed Cosmo up on his desk and began typing. He didn't want to be seen whispering to his godparents anymore, not only was it a security risk but most of his unpopularity was based on being seen 'talking to himself'. He couldn't blow any chances with Trixie, it was bad enough that he nearly lost his cool in front of all the popular kids before class.

"_Cosmo, Wanda, sorry I have to talk to you guys like this but it's for all our good. Do you think the popular kids are on to us?"_ Timmy typed into his Cosmo laptop. Wanda appeared on the screen as a pink cursor and scrolled over the text, reading it. She appeared below what Timmy wrote and "_If they saw us, Jorgen would have taken us away. If they guessed, or figured it out themselves, they'll have to expose us directly before Jorgen will do anything. Don't worry, if Jorgen punished us for someone guessing we might exist, you would have been nuked with forgetacin just because of Crocker."_

Timmy held back a laugh and smiled as he read what Wanda wrote. She had a point. She was a cursor after all. Timmy continued typing, "_Either way, you guys might be compromised. Go back home, make sure Poof is safe and I'll meet you back there when school is over._" Wanda smiled and wrote, "_That's sweet Timmy, but don't you need our help for your plan?_"

"_If Tad and Chad know about you we can't risk it. There is no plan anymore. I'll see you guys later."_ Timmy closed computer Cosmo shut, and placed him inside his desk. He heard a ping as both his godparents disappeared. He gulped. Without his godparents watching his back, he was going to have to find his own way to get out of this hole he dug himself into. Not to mention his plan for Tad and Chad earlier, to humiliate them in front of Trixie with magic, was no longer viable option. He was on his own.

---

_Lunch time_

The school cafeteria was packed with children, who flocked to their respective social group's resident table. Chester and AJ were letting Elmer warm Timmy's usual spot at the loser's table. Elmer slid over to let Timmy in his spot, and hoped that the others actually let him stay at their table, but they were all shocked when Timmy completely ignored them and walked past, his eyes fixated on the popular table. Chester and AJ turned and glared at Elmer, "It's your fault!" Chester yelled and pointed at Elmer, "You didn't make his seat warm enough!" Elmer's head sunk as he was cast away back to the second-rate loser's table with Sanjay and a non-English speaking kid.

Timmy approached the popular kid's table. He made eye contact with Trixie, who looked over at him, before a hulking bodyguard stepped in front of him. "YOU AGAIN?" He grabbed Timmy's entire head with his hand and lifted him up.

"WAIT!" Trixie yelled. She and the rest of the popular kids were glaring at the bodyguard; Trixie scooted over to create space between her and Veronica. "He can sit here."

The bodyguard, still carrying Timmy by the head, placed him gently in the seat and let go, patting his head afterward.

Timmy rubbed his temples and was surprised to see Trixie massaging his shoulders, "I'm so sorry Timmy, but our bouncer has been used to throwing a lot of belligerent kids across the room. You see, that's the problem…"

Tad and Chad were grinning quite maliciously at Timmy, "Yeah, kids around here aren't respecting us." Chad told him, "And I think I have a pretty good idea why." He finished, narrowing his eyes at Timmy.

"Look, I didn't-" Timmy began, Trixie put her finger over his mouth. "Let us finish."

"We weren't concerned about you Turner, until we learned your secret." Tad said.

Timmy groaned, "There you go with 'my secret'? What secret? Just spit it out already!"

"Her." Trixie pointed across the table and into the crowd of people. Timmy stood up on the bench to try to get a better look. "_Wanda, you'd better have listened…_" Timmy's eyes made contact with the person Trixie was referring to, and his jaw dropped. It wasn't Wanda, or either of his godparents for that matter. It was Tootie. She was sitting alone on the other side of the cafeteria; as usual nobody sat with her or allowed her to sit with them because of her status as Vicky's sister.

"Tootie? What about her?" Timmy said somewhat relieved, mostly mystified. He had no clue they even knew her name.

"She's your girlfriend!" Tad and Chad said together before they started cracking up.

"She's not. My. Girlfriend." Timmy said slowly through his teeth. Why did he never have any say in this?

"Timmy…" Trixie spoke softly to him, "It's alright. I want to work out a plan." She leaned closer to Timmy, "To make it just me and you."

Timmy blushed, Trixie's unexpected affection was enough to make him melt. Timmy gathered himself and spoke up, "Okay, I admit, Tootie likes me and follows me home all the time, but what does this have to do with anything!?"

"Like I said, kids around here aren't respecting us. They're tired of worshipping the same four kids every year. We need some new blood in our group." Chad explained.

"Totally," Veronica said, "It's like when a TV show starts to get old, so they bring in this cute little baby and everyone is all like, 'AWWW', and watches the show again."

"But we can't have new blood without drawing some blood first." Tad said, pointing over at Tootie again. "She's Vicky's sister. All the kids in this school hate Vicky, especially us."

"Why? I thought the popular kids didn't need babysitters?" Timmy asked.

"Oh please, our parents are just as overprotective as yours. Only they usually hire celebrities to be our babysitters instead of Vicky." Veronica explained.

"Oh yeah! Last week I had Britney Britney!" Tad gloated, "It was HOT!"

_Flashback_..

Britney Britney was sitting over Tad's bed, who was dressed in full body pajamas and clutching a teddy bear in his bed. She read pages from the children's book she had, "…But the third bowl of porridge, was juuuust right." She closed the book on the bed time story and leaned over and kissed the sleeping boy on his forehead.

_Back to reality…_

"But now Vicky's trying to encroach on our territory and take jobs babysitting us for the extra cash." Chad said, Timmy could sense a bit of worry in his voice; Tad shuddered at the thought of being tucked in by Vicky. Chad continued, "She's upset the balance, brought chaos to order. If word gets out that she has us doing common kid chores then soon the unwashed masses won't fear us! Francis might even come after us! If Vicky is going to upset the balance of things here in Dimmsdale, so be it! But we're striking first."

Trixie frowned slightly at Timmy, "I'm sorry Timmy, I did kind of lead you on. We were planning on asking you eventually, but when you showed coolness potential this morning, we knew that…" "_Today was the day._" Timmy finished Trixie's sentence in his head alongside as she spoke it. "_Yeah… was…"_ he thought.

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd think about letting you be my boyfriend, Timmy." Trixie said, "But you've got dump _her_ first."

"Okay, that's a very elaborate and interesting plan, and from the looks of it you want to get at Vicky… through Tootie… through me. One huge mistake there though, guys." Timmy said in a matter of fact tone, "Vicky hates Tootie. She won't care what happens to Tootie."

Tad and Chad looked at each other concerned but Trixie lifted her hand to signal it was okay, she turned to Timmy, "It doesn't matter. I promised you one more shot Timmy. You've got to prove yourself to all of us by utterly crushing a loser's dreams, and what better loser than the little sister of the biggest loser in town."

Timmy looked down at the table; he didn't even want to look them in the eye. He was afraid they'd suck his soul right out of his body like dementors. He didn't notice that Veronica seemed equally disturbed by the plotting.

"Look, nobody likes her. Nobody is going to hate you for it." Tad egged Timmy on; Trixie added in, "She's a Vicky larva, ready to pupate into a monster like her sister. Squash her now, and you'll be a hero in this school!"

"I… I don't know. She's just a little girl." Timmy buried his face in his hands. He really wished he hadn't gotten rid of Cosmo and Wanda; he'd love to wish himself invisible right now.

"She's only a grade lower than us." Trixie rolled her eyes, "How old were you when you first got dumped?"

"If you count all the times you rejected me… Kindergarten age." Timmy said.

"Exactly!" Trixie exclaimed, and grabbed Timmy by the hand, "Come on, I'll come with you to help you with your first break up! It will be fun!" she pulled him away from the table as the other popular kids cheered them on. This also caught the attention of many of the other children in the cafeteria who watched the pair with interest as they approached Tootie's table. Trixie leaned over and whispered to Timmy, "If you go through with this, we'll make you a popular. But if you make her cry…" Trixie smiled and showed off the 'Trixie Tang Official Seal of Approval Boyfriend" sticker he had constantly so desired to be adorned with.

"_That's probably what's going to happen…_" Timmy thought to himself, taking no pride in how easy that task would be.

Tootie was half-heartedly picking at the meal she had brought to school. Between the school cafeteria food and the food Vicky made her parents pack for her, childhood obesity would never be one of her many fears. Instead, her single biggest fear was happening right in front of her… Timmy and Trixie were together, hand in hand. They were walking right toward her.

"Timmy?" Tootie asked he and Trixie approached Tootie's empty table, "What are you doing with _her?_" Timmy could already hear the hurt in Tootie's voice, especially the way that she referred to Trixie.

"Do it, Timmy, dump her. Everyone is watching." Trixie whispered in Timmy's ear. He looked around and saw the entire cafeteria, including his friends Chester and AJ, watching them. Timmy struggled with his thoughts, if he gave up now he'd be shot down by Trixie in front of everyone. Trixie saw that Timmy was hesitating and decided he needed a little more motivation, she pulled him to the side and spoke to him, "Me and you, together Timmy, if you dump her. I'll tell my bodyguards to make sure she doesn't follow you home anymore, and that Vicky is out of your life forever as well. I have the money… Tad, Chad, and Veronica don't. They are afraid of this dork over here and her older sister." Trixie pointed her thumb back at Tootie, "They'll do anything for me, and you, if you man up and dump this nerd. We will rule this school together, boyfriend and girlfriend!" Trixie clenched her fist as she finished, a determined look on her face. She looked down grinning at Timmy. "Last chance, you do this or I walk away."

Timmy bit his lip, and turned and walked over to Tootie. "_Forgive me._" He thought. Timmy sat down at the table across from Tootie, and looked her dead in the eyes. Her eyes shifted away, nervously looking at the entire school which seemed to be fixated on this scene transpiring at her normally quiet end of the cafeteria. Though she was a loner, she was not unfamiliar with the customs of the other students. This much attention only gets drawn in by two things, fights and dramatic breakups, and she doubted Timmy was here to hit her.

"I thought you loved me?" Tootie asked Timmy trying to hold back tears. Timmy shook his head. "Love you? _I hate you."_ He sneered.

"What about my birthday? Or the doll you gave me? Or the time you saved me from-", Tootie spoke up but Timmy raised his hand up to signal her, "Stop. Just stop." Timmy stood up and spoke up harshly, "I only did that crap to get you off my back!"

Tootie gasped, the tears began to streak down her cheeks. The other students jeered her and rooted on Timmy, while Trixie walked and slapped her Seal of Approval sticker on the front of Timmy's shirt. "He's all mine now. Tell your sister she has my regards." Trixie spoke with unusual venom to Tootie, and then leaned down to Timmy, "Finish her."

"Is this about Vicky? Why?" Tootie's voice was filled with hurt, but it didn't affect Timmy anymore. He was gaining confidence. He wasn't feeling horrible anymore. All the other students were cheering him on. He could feel the bloodlust, the surge of being popular. Tad and Chad pushed their way to the front of the crowd. "Strike her down with all your hatred, Turner! And your journey to the popular side will be complete!" they yelled.

"That stupid party you originally had at Mike E. Mozzarellas? I knew about it. I blew it off because I didn't want to be with you or your psychopath sister. If I could have it my way I'd have never have met either of you, ever! You and her both have been nothing but pains and aches since you came into my life! When I'm not dealing with Vicky at home, I'm getting bugged by you!" Timmy yelled at her so everyone could hear him. He got some more cheers from the crowd, especially the many victims of Vicky. Some sympathetic people began to cheer for Tootie; some older girls were even telling her to hit Timmy. Others, including Chester and AJ, stood by idly with a growing distaste in their mouths at the whole scene. "Dude, this isn't like Timmy…" Chester whispered to AJ.

Tad pointed out a few of the offenders in the crowd, "These white knights need to be stamped out." He said to Chad who nodded in agreement.

"But Timmy," Tootie said in between her sobbing, "I haven't 'bugged' to you since my birthday! You came here! B-Besides I wanted to thank you for throwing me another party-"

"Thank me? Don't. I threw that fake party for you to soften the blow from this…" Timmy lied, and went in for the kill, "Tootie, you're dumped."

Some 'Oooh's broke out in the crowd. Tootie couldn't handle it anymore. She wanted to take the advice of the older girls in the crowd and smack Timmy across the face for hurting her so bad, but she couldn't. Any time she had acted out against Vicky, Tootie ended up bruised or even bloodied. Fear of using violence overcame Tootie and instead she quivered like a beaten dog while the students surrounding her laughed or expressed their disappointment with her.

Trixie leaned over and kissed Timmy in front of everyone. Tootie felt a pain like her heart ripping in half. She couldn't handle it anymore and ran away from the table, roughly pushing her way through the jeering crowd. Many of the other children were chanting Timmy's name. He was now officially a popular. Trixie grabbed Timmy with a hard hug, and then defensively swatted away anyone who got close. "HE'S MINE! I OWN HIM AND HIS SUBSIDARY RIGHTS!"

Veronica was watching the whole scene from afar, she was the only one left at the popular table, not counting the bodyguard or violinist. Tootie ran by the table wailing loudly, and went out the double doors into the school yard. The violinist started to play a sad tune on his violin before receiving a sharp kick in the knee by Veronica. "Cut that out!"

"Yes master." The violinist said and walked off in shame that four years in graduate school landed him a job calling ten year olds his master.

Veronica walked over to the doors and watched with a worried look as Tootie ran into the distance away from school. "_How could they? This wasn't how we were supposed to get back at Vicky… This isn't how I wanted it to happen._"

---

_Yesterday night…_

A limousine pulled up to a large mansion on a hill. There were no lights on inside the Tang manor. The doors to the limo opened and four kids hopped out.

"…and he actually went and got tickets! When will that buck toothed loser ever learn!" Trixie exclaimed, drawing laughs from her friends, though Veronica's laugh was forced.

"Yeah! We had better seats anyways! So what if Turner got to go on the stage and sing a long musical number with Chip Skylark which probably earned this episode a grammy!" Tad exclaimed, and showed off an autographed Chip Skylark jacket he was wearing, "We got autographed jackets!"

"Oh please," Veronica rolled her eyes, "That wasn't even Chip Skylark who autographed them."

_Back at the concert…_

"Here you go little girl!" Barney from _The Simpsons_, very badly disguised as Chip Skylark (his clothes were way too small), belched loudly and handed Tad and Chad jackets from "Two jackets signed by me, Ship Skysmart! Licky Nicky!" Barney belched again and then passed out drunk on the autograph table, breaking through it and landing on hard on the floor. Tad and Chad slipped on their new jackets and wore them with pride, "Thanks Chip! You're the best!"

_Back at Trixie's mansion…_

"Yeah it was!" Tad dejected, and raised his eyebrow at Veronica, "You've been acting funny since we left the concert, why?"

Veronica looked away. "It's nothing."

"What? You wanted to go with Turner, didn't you?" Chad joked and shared a laugh with Trixie and Tad.

Veronica turned and protested, "No, I'd never! That jerk didn't ask me!" She sunk back down and wrapped her arms around herself, a worried look on her face and turned to Trixie, "Are you sure everything is taken care of?"

Trixie smiled at her friend and nodded, "Yes, Veronica. My father's out of town until tomorrow, and he didn't even leave a babysitter. What's the problem? You'll be home by curfew."

"That's the thing, I was kind of supposed to be home earlier. My parents went out and left a babysitter for me. They're like, so controlling!" Veronica exclaimed and angrily stamped her foot. Trixie placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, if your babysitter gives you any trouble I'll send a nice cash bribe their way. I look out for my own." She gave Veronica a smile, to which Veronica responded nervously too. "_You don't think I didn't try that?!? I'm not POOR!"_ she thought, wanting to scream that at Trixie but couldn't work up the willpower to backtalk her friend. The four walked up to the front doorway to the Tang manor, "Come on guys, stop fighting with each other! Remember what I told you? Unpopular kids see that, and then they think we are growing weak." Trixie said as she opened the doors to her house.

"Let's party!" Trixie yelled as she ran wildly into the mansion's front atrium. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a stranger sitting on one of the rails to the grand staircase about halfway up toward the second floor.

"Heck yeah!" the teenage girl yelled, and then she slid down the rail of the steps. When she reached the rail ornament at the bottom she kicked it, breaking it off and sending the Angel-Trixie-shaped ornament across the room and smack-dab into Tad's face. He fell to the ground knocked out as Chad rushed to his side. The stranger landed on her two feet gracefully in front of the remaining three kids. Veronica caught a glimpse of her up close and gulped, it was her new babysitter Vicky.

"Well? Where is the party?" Vicky asked, "None of you are in a celebratory mood all of a sudden, why?" she asked with a mocking smirk, as slowly approached the kids.

"SECURITY!" Trixie screamed as Vicky drew close. Trixie's bodyguard was outside the entrance waiting to act as a bouncer for when the other kids showed up, he heard Trixie's cry and rushed in and stepped between the kids and Vicky.

"Time to go little goil!" The bodyguard prepared to grab Vicky in his huge hulking fist. Vicky screamed, pulled out a whistle and blew on it, and then leveled the bodyguard with high flying snap kick to the side of the head. He landed hard, shaking the ground and lying sprawled out In between the kids and Vicky. The menacing teenager walked on top of the fast asleep bodyguard and stood on his belly, "Alright you richy rich twerps. Guess what? Vicky… That is I, now has exclusive babysitting rights to ALL of Dimmsdale. Those prissy celebs you were sitting comfy with are going to have to find another way to pay their gambling debts! I'm your NEW babysitter!" Lightning began to strike in the distance while Vicky laughed like a maniac. In fact, a huge thunderstorm seemed to be growing above the mansion all of a sudden.

Trixie and Chad looked at Veronica quite angrily, "This is your new babysitter?" Veronica silently nodded. "How did she know you were coming here?" Trixie asked her, tone becoming extremely nasty. Veronica shrugged defensively, "I didn't tell her anything!"

Vicky laughed and crossed her arms smugly, "One of the twerps I babysat earlier told me something about a party after I beat it of 'em! I just thought I'd show up fashionably early."

"You there! Blondie!" Vicky pointed at Veronica, "I heard you might be here. You were supposed to be home hours ago! Why didn't you come home?"

"I went to a concert. I have a life you know." Veronica said with a snooty tone. Vicky glared daggers at her. "You won't have a life at all if you keep being snide." Vicky stepped down off of the sprawled out bodyguard and knelt down eye to eye with Veronica, "You have a very big house to clean. I'd suggest you go home now and get started, or else I'll tell your parents you disobeyed them."

Trixie put her arms on her shoulders, "Don't listen to her Veronica." She stepped forward to Vicky, "My daddy told me I didn't need a babysitter anymore. I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Oh? Daddy said that?" Vicky mocked her voice and fluttered her eyes, "Does Daddy know you were about to throw a huge bash at his home while he was away?"

Trixie was taken aback by this, but then rebounded, "That stuff might work on kids with untrusting parents, but my Daddy loves me! He'll never believe a word you say about me!"

Vicky smiled, and pointed behind them. Trixie, veronica, and Chad turned around and saw a crowd of about twenty kids standing in front of the mansion. "Umm, we're here for the party?"

"What party?" Vicky asked. The trio turned around and saw she was holding up a video camera and filming everything. Trixie's shocked looked with the crowd in the background would be a nice highlight.

"Um, the party here at Trixie Tang's house, that she said was totally happening because her dumb old father was out of town?" one of the kids in crowd answered. Vicky smiled, "Beautiful." She stopped taping and lowered the tape recorder down from her face. The crowd of children got a good look at her and screamed, "Ahhh! Vicky's here! RUN!!!"

"Wait! Don't go! MY PARTY IS RUINED!" Trixie fell to her knees and screamed in defeat. Vicky laughed and grabbed Veronica, pulling the girl with her as she walked towards the exit. "Get used to that feeling. Defeat. I'm going to break you every day, rich girl, after I give this tape to your father he won't dare leave the house without calling me to keep a close eye on you!" Vicky yanked Veronica's collar roughly as she tried to protest and get away, "…and if they pay anywhere near as good as Blondie's parents, I'm gonna be movin' up! I might even be your neighbor soon! HAHAHAHA!" Vicky dragged Veronica with her as she left the mansion. Vicky turned back toward Trixie as she walked away, and said, "By the way, you'd better get working on an excuse to why the back door lock is broken." She pulled out a screwdriver from her pocket and playfully waved it at Trixie.

Trixie was still on her knees in disbelief. "_She's going to tell my dad? I'm so dead."_ Chad walked over and tried to comfort her, "Here, it's okay Trixie, let me-"

"NO!" Trixie roughly shoved Chad away, who tripped on his still unconscious friend Tad and fell over, while she scampered to her feet. "Don't you dare tell anyone else about this! Tomorrow morning before school, we're coming up with a plan! You two better have some information on that… that creature by then! Call every unpopular kid and lackey you know!" Trixie ordered, obviously she was very upset and embarrassed by nearly all her friends seeing her and Veronica get pushed around by Vicky. "You'd better not fail me! NOW GET OUT!" she screamed to the two boys groggily picking themselves off the floor. They yelped and quickly got back up and ran out the door. Trixie groaned as she turned to her bodyguard who was still unconscious and probably in dire need of medical attention, "Next time, duck, or you're fired."

Trixie was left alone to dwell on her humiliation and impending punishment. Vicky took Veronica home and worked her double time to get her entire mansion clean. "_Mom and Dad were paying HER to do these chores!"_ Veronica thought as she scrubbed the solid gold toilet in front of her, "_I'm too rich to be doing chores! Who does she think she is?"_ She threw down the scrub and marched into the living room where Vicky was lying on the couch watching television with chips, cookies, popcorn, and pretty much every other snack she could find in the kitchen opened and lying around her. Veronica marched in between her and the television.

Veronica gathered her courage; it was time to show this girl who was boss. "What do you think you're doing? GET YOUR FEET OF THE COUCH!" she yelled. Vicky stopped chewing for a moment, and then swallowed the mouthful of popcorn she had and glared at Veronica. "Done with your chores already? I don't think so."

"Those are YOUR chores!" Veronica yelled. Vicky pushed the snacks she had on her lap off her and sat up on the couch. Veronica nodded her head smugly, "Mmhmm, darn right you get your shoes off my-", she was cut off as Vicky's hand shot out and grabbed her throat as quickly as a poisonous snake. "You pompous little brat, you aren't too smart are ya?

"Let… Go off m-me… Now…" Veronica choked out her mouth as Vicky tightened her grip, pulling Veronica closer to her. "You better get started on those chores, or I'm going to tell your parents about that concert you mentioned earlier!" Vicky released Veronica who rubbed her neck while gasping for air. Vicky reached in her back pocket and revealed a tape recorder, and then she tapped the rewind button and played back Veronica's rant earlier, "_I went to a concert. I have a life you know."_

"Did you record the rest? The part where you threatened me?" Veronica asked. Vicky shook her head, "Of course not. Censored to protect the guilty."

Veronica started tearing up. Vicky saw this and gave her a nasty smile, telling her "You'd better get started, you've got two more entire floors to clean on this wing, and two other wings in your stately mansion!" she pulled out the stack of hundreds that Veronica's parents paid her just for showing up, "Soon… Gonna be MY stately mansion! HAHAHAHA!" Vicky laughed maniacally as Veronica stamped her foot and started crying, "NO! Go ahead and tell my parents! I'm not doing chores!"

"Aww, you sound just like my sister, Tootie…" Vicky faked a smile and clasped her hands next to her head, "Let me guess what you're gonna say next…"

"Mom and Dad hate me anyways!" Veronica yelled while Vicky mocked her in unison, and then Vicky said "…and then you run up to your room and cry." Veronica did just that as Vicky turned and yelled to her as she ran up the stairs, "I know every single trick, every little act, you won't get my sympathy, twerp! You'd better get used to seeing me!"

Vicky angrily kicked away the snacks she had on the floor around her, and after hearing a slamming of a door from upstairs, regretted it, as she realized she'd be cleaning them up and doing Veronica's chores after all. "_Stupid twerp, if she wants to play hard ball then so be it. I'll make her pay, I'll make all her snobby friends pay…"_

---

_Back in the cafeteria the next day…_

Veronica's crossed eyes went back to normal as she re-emerged from deep thought. "_Man I was able to remember that long sequence of events quickly." _She looked around and saw that the cafeteria was now completely empty and she was now late for class again. She slapped her forehead. Grabbing her bag and books from the table, she ran off to her next class. She couldn't help but blame herself for what happened to Tootie today, if she had obeyed her parents and dealt with Vicky herself then neither Trixie nor Tootie would have gotten humiliated. "I've got to set things right."

Entering her class, Veronica entered and whispered to her teacher '_the thing with my brain happened again' _and was let off for being late. Scanning the room, she was surprised to see Timmy sitting in her usual seat next to Trixie. She took another seat and began to ponder what happened at the bus stop this morning, when her train of thought was interrupted by the idle chatter of two losers sitting behind her.

"You're absolutely right Chester, Timmy completely changed today. It happens whenever he's around Trixie, and now that they are together I think he's going to stay acting that way. He hasn't even spoken to us since this morning!" AJ said to Chester beside him, they both had confused and concerned looks on their faces and they turned around and looked at Timmy, who was glowering over Trixie next to him. The boys turned back around and stared at each other.

"I hope Timmy's happy with selling his soul." Chester said flatly. "I gave him about a day until he comes crawling back."

"I don't know, you saw the way her crushed Tootie today. I felt sick afterward, usually it's because of cafeteria food, but this time it was different. No one deserves to be treated like that, not even Vicky's sister." AJ closed his eyes as he spoke and crossed his arms, "He's not going back this time, and Trixie even gave him the sticker. It's official."

"He wears it like a prisoner's number." Chester noted. It was then they turned back to face the front of the class and saw Veronica staring at them, mouth agape.

To Veronica, just being able to hear the background noise of losers talking was about as amazing as being able to talk to animals. But that wasn't all that surprised her, what surprised her most was that she agreed with them.

"Wow." Veronica said in amazement, and smiled deviously in Trixie and Timmy's direction. "I think we should talk."

---

"So, how does it feel to be popular Timmy? Trixie spoke softly to Timmy, rubbing under his chin with her finger.

"It feels…." Timmy hesitated; trying to contain the burning guilt he had for his actions earlier, "Great! Absolutely everything I ever wanted!"

"_What's the big difference anyways? I'm still sitting around bored out of my mind in class."_ Even the affection Trixie kept showing him was wearing off already, and he was barely an hour into his relationship. Her increasingly coy attitude only reminded him more about Tootie. "_I've got to get my mind off girls for a moment… What are my best friends Chester and AJ up to?"_ and looked over and saw them talking to a girl, "They're talking to Veronica? Yep, that figures."

"Talking who? What?" Trixie looked up and spotted Veronica talking to Chester and AJ, "A popular kid? Willingly talking to losers? That is absolutely unacceptable!" Trixie turned to Timmy, "You have a good eye, Timmy! You're absolutely right!"

"Right about what?" Timmy questioned flatly. Trixie beamed crazily, "We've got to cut off the weak link! We have five popular kids now, and our lunch table only fits four! Bye bye Veronica!" Trixie gave a mocked goodbye wave to Veronica who noticed this and returned a confused look.

"Maybe I'll let you crush her spirit too! You were such a heartbreaker at lunch!" Trixie exclaimed as she reached over and hugged Timmy, who gasped for air.

"But I never said anything about-", Timmy choked out and was cut off as Trixie squeezed him harder, "Alright you hunky little wimp! I'll handle her later myself," still squeezing Timmy, she turned his head to face Chester and AJ, "But you'd better get rid of them too. You don't need any friends anymore! You have me!" Timmy's face was turning blue as Trixie continued, "…and Tad and Chad, but they're expendable too! Remember what I said? Just me and you!"

Trixie released her death grip hug on Timmy, who heavily panted for air. "_Jeez, at least Tootie knew when to let go, is she trying to kill me!?"_ he thought. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Gotta go! Bye!" Timmy said and sprinted off quickly.

"Where does he think he's going?" Trixie questioned angrily, placing her hands on her hips, then eyed Veronica, Chester, and AJ, who were leaving class together. "_Whatever, he won't escape me for long. In the mean time, I'd better handle these three."_

---

_Gym class, last period_

Timmy walked out of the boy's locker room, dressed in his P.E. clothes. "_Trixie is always excused from gym class, at least I'm away from her for a moment. Boy I could sure use my godparents right now."_ Timmy thought, and then he noticed a group of kids standing opposite side of the basketball court from him, holding dodge balls, baseballs, basketballs, hockey pucks, rackets, baseball bats, and pretty much any other threatening item you could find a school gym. The students, consisting mostly of girls, a few nerdy boys, and lead by a few kids Timmy could identify as at least semi-popular, started marching toward him like an army in rank file. Some of the girls started chucking balls at Timmy.

"There he is!"

"Meanie!"

"You hurt Tootie's feelings!"

"Hit him in the face!"

"FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

Everyone turned and glared at Mr. Crocker who was standing at the doorway. "Sorry, wrong class.", then he back flipped out the door into the hall screaming "FAIRIES!"

The crowd turned its attention back at Timmy. One of them threw a dodge ball and hit him square in the face.

"Ow!" Timmy cried, "Okay, what the heck?"

"Don't worry sir!" Tad and Chad appeared, dressed in football shoulder pads and helmets, wielding hockey sticks. Behind them was a crowd of other popular kids, jocks, and lackeys. "We look after our own! Populartans! DRIVE THEM BACK!"

The popular crowd formed a line and drew their 'shields', plastic lunch trays they had duct taped around their arms. The ones in front formed a wall with their shields while the kids in back put their shields above their heads, forming a turtle formation around Timmy.

"Okay, really? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" Timmy screamed.

The shield formation slowly crept toward the line of 'rebel kids', who tossed whatever objects they had or could find around them while retreating backwards. A baseball managed to get between the shields and clonked a kid unconscious, but most of the shots were deflected off harmlessly. Another kid ran up to populars swinging wildly with his baseball bat screaming "THE LINE MUST BE DRAWN HERE!", he was struck in the gut by one of the plastic trays and keeled over, receiving a second shot over the head that put him on the ground. He screamed in agony as the army of popular kids marched over him.

"This is really getting out of hand!" Timmy screamed. Tad and Chad were next to him, acting as his bodyguards. Tad turned him, "Don't worry, Caesar. It's just another harmless barbarian rebellion."

"Caesar? Rebellion!?" Timmy grabbed his head in confusion, "_Did I wish something? Impossible, Cosmo and Wanda aren't here."_ Timmy heard a blood curdling scream in the background, "_And even their worst wishes are more G-rated than this!_"

"You wear the badge." Chad explained what his friend said, "You are the King of this school. The capo! The Big Kahuna! The boss!", the two boys kneeled down with their hockey stick in front of them like Knights. Timmy looked down at himself and saw Trixie's official boyfriend seal still stuck to his shirt. "You're kidding right? What happened to, 'Timmy the loser'?" Timmy asked.

"No time for that Caesar! We must put down these belligerents at once!" Chad explained, then he and Tad rose up held out their hockey sticks like swords toward the other crowd.

"They look thristy!" Chad exclaimed, Tad nodded in acknowledgement, "Then let's give them something to drink!"

The popular kids used their shields to push and herd the remaining rebel kids through the nearby double doors and into the pool room. Cornered between the wall of shields and the pool, the kids in the back slipped in first before the entire crowd of rebels was pushed into the school pool. They screamed in pain as chlorine burnt their unprotected eyes. Timmy just shook his head in shame at the carnage he indirectly caused. Tad misinterpreted Timmy's disappointment and 'agreed' with him, "Those rebel scum. Will they never learn?"

Meanwhile, Mr. Crocker and the gym teacher were sitting on the bleachers.

"Shouldn't you be stopping this?" Mr. Crocker asked.

"Do you see any obese kids over there?" the gym teacher pointed to the group of kids in and around the pool.

"A few fat ones, but not any that I'd classify as 'obese'" Mr. Crocker said.

"Then that means I'm doing my job as a paid American physical education teacher." The gym teacher said, "Why aren't you doing yours, Denzel?"

"I wanted to see Turner get hurt." Mr. Crocker said, "Or FAIRIES!" he jumped and fell two rows down the bleachers. "You know, I really should get back to my other class. I was supposed to be supervising first graders learning how to use scissors."

"Exactly. You somehow manage to make more money an hour than I do. That's why America has a child obesity problem."

The crowd of popular kids dispersed while pointing and laughing at the misfortunate kids in the pool. Tad, Chad, and Timmy remained and stood before the defeated rebels while they swam around struggling to get out of the pool and get dry.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. Your social lives have been spared today at the behest of the merciful Timothy Tiberius Turner Caesar." Tad said, he and Chad flanking side to a bewildered Timmy.

"Merciful!? No way, he's a jerk!" one of the girls shouted as she rung out her soaked clothes. "Look what he did at lunch! Look what he did to us now!"

"Silence!" Chad waved his hockey stick threateningly at the kid. Another boy stepped between them and led the girl away, the boy turned to the popular kids, "You guys can't keep pushing us around every year. Our numbers are getting stronger! All we need is a leader!"

Tad and Chad put down their hockey sticks and gloated, they didn't even notice Timmy had snuck away this point. "Yeah, sure. Who'd want to lead a bunch of losers anyways?"

---

Tootie was lost. She had spent so much time running and crying she had ended up somewhere in the middle of downtown Dimmsdale. All that she could recognize from the area was that Dimmsdale High School was nearby.

"_I'd better get out of here soon. School will be out and I might run into Vicky when she gets out._"

It was still early in the afternoon and there were many adults around her. She wiped away the mostly dried tears on her face and removed her classes momentarily to wipe the fog off them with her shirt. When she put them back on, she noticed a police cruiser driving down the street in her direction.

"_Oh no, I'm cutting class… I'm in big trouble, even bigger trouble if the truancy police catch me…"_ she thought, and ducked into the nearby alley next to her and hid behind a dumpster. The police drove by paying no mind and she sighed in relief, "_I'll have to be more careful._"

"My child, you aren't in school?"

"YAHH!" Tootie screamed when she saw the man in the dumpster talking to her. He lifted up the top of the dumpster allowing Tootie a better look at him. It was a very old looking Chinese man; he wore a strange metal hat, thin slightly red-tinted glasses, and a small round ying-yang icon on his clothes. He had a very thin goatee that zig-zagged in different directions before forming into a bead shape at the bottom.

"Do not be alarmed, I am who they call here, Pho Ng.", he said in a heavily oriental accent, "Or as my friends call me, Phong."

"Phong? Are you from Asia or something?" Tootie asked.

"I-I don't know, I actually woke up one day in that box over there," Phong pointed to a cardboard box nearby with a picture of a strange red and yellow dog on it, "All I remember is my Earth name, Virtual name, and how to poop."

"Ah, okay, well that's good to know, but I think I should be getting home now…" Tootie said slowly backing away, "Bye!" she turned and back to sprint back toward the street.

"Tootie, wait!" Phong yelled. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, "How did you know my name?"

"I have many mysterious powers." Phong said. Tootie tilted her head slightly.

"Okay, okay, I lied," Phong walked up to her, and removed a paper sign on her back that read 'Tootie Smells' showing it to her, revealing how he figured out her name. "I take it you did not have a very good day at school today."

Tootie took the sign from Phong's hands, one of the other students must have slapped it on her when she ran out of the school cafeteria. "_Great, I must have been wearing that for hours._" She ripped it in half and then leaned against the nearby wall. She sunk to the ground, sniffling, "Oh it was horrible. My boyfriend dumped me in front of the whole school!"

"Your boyfriend did that? That does not sound like a very good partner to have a relationship with." Phong told her. Tootie stopped sniffling and blushed a little bit.

"Okay, he's not really my boyfriend… He was my only friend." Tootie admitted, she wasn't completely delusional, she had just always hoped Timmy would eventually give in if she kept calling him her boyfriend, but that didn't matter now… "It's worse than that though, because the prettiest girl in school was right there when he did it! She kissed him and made my Timmy her boyfriend! Now I don't have any chance to have him at all!" she buried her face into her hands and started to softly sob.

"Chance has nothing to do with it child, the future is not determined by a throw of the dice, it is determined by the conscious decisions of you and me." Phong spoke in a serious tone to her. Tootie stopped sobbing and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Phong walked back over to his dumpster, "Do you want to see my hub cap collection?" he opened the other half of the lid to the dumpster showing a variety of grimy old hub caps. Tootie shook her head, "No thanks, but thanks for the advice. Bye!"

"Go back to school tomorrow child, hold your head high, my employers depend on you being happy." Phong said as Tootie began to walk towards the street, she stopped in her tracks again and looked at him, "Your employers?" Tootie held it in her manners not to laugh at him, "_Some employer if you live in a dumpster off their pay._"

Phong opened his mouth and began to explain, "There is an old README file that once said…", and then he paused and his jaw dropped completely. Tootie felt a hand roughly grab her from behind as she watched Phong scrambled back into the cardboard box he pointed to earlier.

"You are SO dead."

---

"I'm SO dead!" Timmy ran out of the school waving his arms and screaming like mad. Even after leaving gym class at the end of the day, he still had to carefully choose his routes through school. One hallway would be full of praise, they'd call him '_the loser killer', 'savior from Vicky', _and '_that pink clad boy Trixie dates"._ Then the next hallway he would be pelted with insults or looks of jealousy, sometimes even hard objects like books and pencils from girls who thought he was picking on Tootie. "_This isn't what I envisioned popularity to be. At least when I was a loser people generally ignored me or were indifferent, now everybody either likes me or really hates me."_

School had ended and now most of the student body was walking across the grassy area toward the street, where there was school buses, parent's cars, or in Timmy's unfortunate case, a long sidewalk leading home.

As he crossed the grass and headed toward the street he saw mixed stares from the groups of students around him. Some were waving, he waved back. Others shot hostile glares; he did his best to ignore those groups, and continued on until he reached the street. He looked over his shoulder, he could swear some people were following him and he wasn't sure if they were friend or foe. "_Maybe I'm just paranoid... Either way though, this is going to be a long walk home._"

Timmy was about step foot onto the street when his foot was nearly run over by a stretch limousine abruptly pulling up in front of him. The tinted window rolled down and Timmy was not at all surprised to see Trixie smiling behind it. "Timmy! There you are!"

"_Ahh, maybe I was paranoid. Whatever, I'm reaping the perks now!"_

Timmy hopped into the limo, he did a double take and tried to scamper out when he saw what was waiting for him inside. Too late, Trixie had closed and locked the door.

Sitting along the side seat of the limo was Veronica, Chester, and AJ. They were tied from legs up to the shoulders in rope, their mouths duct tape shut, though Timmy could tell by their muffled cries and the looks on their faces that they were pleading for help. All he could give back was a look of utter shock and horror, the fact that Trixie was still smiling like a maniac was not helping either. All three of them toppled over and Timmy was knocked into his seat as the limo sped off.

"Look what we have Timmy." Trixie stood up and balanced herself momentarily in the speeding limo before walking over to Veronica, "A traitor in our midst." Trixie sneered, and grabbed the duct tape ripped it off Veronica's mouth as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the heck Trixie?" Veronica cried out as she struggled within the ropes, "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy?" Trixie asked, and got in close to Veronica, speaking low so Timmy couldn't hear, "Remember where you'd be if I wasn't around to bail you out all the time, or rather, where you're going to be. You caused all this and I'm not bailing you out today. Besides," She looked back at Timmy and spoke up, "I rather like his company, a lot better than yours."

"Timmy!" Veronica yelled, "Don't listen to her! She's using you! She's-", she was cut short as Trixie slapped the duct tape back on Veronica's mouth.

"DRIVER!" Trixie yelled.

"Yes mam?" the limo driver responded.

"Full speed." Trixie said loudly. She grabbed a bar on the roof to keep her balance as the limo picked up speed, and then she grabbed Veronica dragged her former friend, who was squirming and crying tears, by the ropes, pulled her over to the door of the limo and opened it. Before Timmy could even speak in protest, Trixie heaved her friend out the limo. Timmy nearly fainted as he looked out the window and watched as Veronica bounced around at high speeds on the pavement like a rock skipping over a pond before skidding to an abrupt halt. Chester and AJ were able to blow off the duct tape from their mouths with their reaction. "WHOA!" Chester yelled in amazement, "Holy crap, dude!" AJ yelled in fear. Trixie closed the door showing no remorse for her action.

"Trixie, before you decide to melt anyone else's face with asphalt, can you please take a kind moment to EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" Timmy screamed. Trixie grabbed his arms with her hands and lightly shook him, "Calm down Timmy, you sound crazy! I'll explain…" Trixie pointed her thumb at the road behind them, "That girl," then she pointed at Chester and AJ, "and those two losers were trying to break us up! Tell him, boys."

"That's not true!" they yelled in unison. Trixie pointed at the door next to her and muttered, "Driver…"

"Alright! Okay! It's true…." AJ lied in panic.

Chester tried his best to remain brave and said "Timmy, every time you're with Trixie you act different. We don't care if you guys are together, we just want to be frien-"

"ENOUGH!" Trixie screamed at ear piercing decibels and Chester jumped nearly hitting his head on the roof. "You two are going on a little trip. Don't say hello to Veronica at the hospital for me, though you can tell her never to call me again." She opened the door to the limo smiling deviously. "DRIVER! Double full speed!"

"Not possible but done, mam."

Timmy jumped up from his seat then was knocked back into it again as the limo lurched forward like it had gone into hyper drive. Houses and trees were streaking by in lines like stars would. Timmy struggled and hopped from his seat again, struggling to move forward like he was walking in 100 times Earth gravity, and he was no Goku. Still, with turtle's pace he managed to move between his friends and a maniacally laughing Trixie.

"Trixie! Stop! You can't do this, these are my friends. They're just a little misunderstood…"

"FRIENDS!" Chester and AJ sang with tears streaming down their face, "How many of us have them? Friends. Ones we can depend on… Friends."

"SHUT. THE HECK. UP!" Trixie screamed, "I don't even like Whodini." She reached out and grabbed Timmy with one hand, pulling him close to her. Then she made her other hand into a fist and mashed it into a button on the side of the limo. A trap mechanism opened from under a screaming Chester and AJ's seat and launched them through the now opened roof and well on their way into the stratosphere.

"Just you and me, remember?! You don't need friends, because thanks to me, everybody already worships you in school. You're a King. Guys want to be you, girls want to be with you… and I WON'T EVER LET THEM!" Trixie laughed wickedly as the limousine drove off through downtown, then she stopped and smiled as she remembered her plot, "_…and if the rumors a true, you're the only kid in school who can stop Vicky, and once you do I'll get rid of you like I did Veronica! Then I will be King of Dimmsdale! I mean Queen! QUEEN!!!"_

Timmy gulped and pressed his hands and face against the window glass, dreading the fact he didn't have his fairies right now to help him escape. While he peered out the window, he spotted Vicky standing near an alley way, and briefly felt a moment of security in the cage he was locked in until he remembered the tiger behind him, Trixie grabbed his shirt collar from behind and pulled him down onto her seat, smothering him with smooches, before he could get a good look at his nemesis outside.

---

"Oh man, Mom was flipping out when she heard you cut class today." Vicky was standing before an alley; she was holding her hand on top of a mortified Tootie's shoulder. Her little sister slowly turned around.

"V-Vicky…" Tootie stuttered to spit out that hated name.

"Shut up. I'd be beating the crap out of ya right now if you hadn't gotten me out of class early." Vicky scowled, and explained to her clearly confused looking sister, "Your school called home when you didn't show up for your afternoon classes. Since Mom is grounded, courtesy of moi, she had no choice to get me excused from school to go look for you, since she isn't allowed to leave the house without my permission! Expect similar punishment."

"Mom's really mad at me?" Tootie asked. Vicky faked a sympathetic look to her sister, "Oh no…" her mood quickly changed to anger and she pushed her sister back into the alley and shoved her up against the wall. "She was flipping out on ME! Calling my cell phone in school, all telling me, '_Vicky you're a bad influence blah blah blah'_, she's blaming ME for YOUR screw up!" Vicky peered down the alley way, "Who were you talking anyways? What did I tell you about making friends!?" she yelled into Tootie's face, pulling her back and then letting go while pushing her back onto the wall. Vicky turned and walked down the alley. She checked in the dumpster, and then walked over the cardboard box. She lifted it up and held the open end down, shaking it violently. Nothing came out. The turned it around, peered inside, and saw it was empty. She tossed the box aside and Tootie noticed it was empty now too.

"_No way, I saw that guy crawl in there, where did he go?"_ Tootie thought, then fear overcame her again as Vicky went face to face with her.

"Come on, we're going home. I'll think of a punishment for you when we get there." Vicky informed her sister and walked off. Tootie sunk to the ground, she just wanted to die in this alley right there and now. She heard Vicky open the door to her car and yell to her.

"Let's go hooky girl, I don't have all day!"

Tootie scrambled to her feet and ran over to her sister's car, reluctantly hopping into the passenger's seat.

"_Could this day get any worse?"_

---

"It's getting worse!"

The scene was Fairy World, inside the "Magic Control Room". Many fairies were running around frantically, others stationed at computers arbitrarily pushing buttons to make it look like they were doing something. A column of energy rose from hole in the center of the room and through the ceiling, it was a part of the long conduit of magical energy being drawn directly from Earth, and more specifically, the emotions of its inhabitants. Energy cascades shot off out from the magic energy column in random directions around the room, blowing up any fairy unlucky enough to be caught in the path. Amongst the staff were Jorgen and Phong, who was still disguised as a user, I mean human.

"Trace the signal! I want to know where this disturbance is coming from!" Jorgen yelled, then he charged his wand preparing to firing upon a random fairy to get the others motivated. Instead, his wand backfired and he was blown up. "Curse these magic spikes!" Jorgen yelled now a smoking charred silhouette, "If this is who I think it is…."

"Look here," Phong pointed at one of the computer monitors. "Dimmsdale misery readings are tearing themselves apart."

"TURNER!" Jorgen screamed into the sky. Then he remembered the trial he resided over that involved Timmy Turner. "Wait, check that reading. I want to know exactly who is causing this."

"That will take some time my child, but if you want me to guess on my experience five minutes ago based on the assignment you gave me, I'll-"

"QUIET! Just who are you anyways?" Jorgen asked Phong, who shrugged at him, and replied "You're the one who brought ME here. You said you were looking for a sprite, but ah, I believe you grabbed the wrong type. Then you sent me to help-"

"Whatever, you sound wise and important. How long do we have?" Jorgen asked him. Phong stroked his goatee and then shook his head disappointed at the dismal situation.

"Even at this rate, with a direct intervention on Earth, it would only stop the bleeding. I'm afraid the patient is too far gone to save. MainframmmmmmUMImean- Fairy World is doomed."

A quick but epic doom and gloom guitar chord played.

"WE'RE NOT DOOMED!" Jorgen interrupted the mood pointing to the map, which showed a swirling 'hurricane' of miserable energy swarming over Dimmsdale. "We have two of our finest fairies in there."

"What!?" everyone in the room yelled at Jorgen.

"Yep, you heard me, the finest, most talented two fairies I've ever seen oH GOD EVEN I COULDN'T KEEP A STRAIGHT FACE SAYING THAT!" Jorgen said as he cracked up and then burst out laughing with the rest of everybody in the room. Then Jorgen straightened himself out, "Okay, but seriously, Cosmo and Wanda will mess things up so bad the natural order of the physical universe will correct it and everything will reset itself."

"Really? You think so?" one of the younger, bright-eyed red shirt fairies asked.

Jorgen did think about it for a moment, and then sunk in defeat, "We're doomed."

"Perhaps there is another way my child." Phong said, Jorgen narrowed his eyes at him, "Stop calling me your child. If anything you're MY child, I brought you here! Didn't I send you on a mission anyways?"

"That's what I've been trying to get to!" Phong shouted, grabbing his metal 'hat' in frustration, "The users you sent me to spy on are most strange people indeed, especially this 'Vicky'."

"Vicky! That name again!" Jorgen covered his ears in agony, some of the other fairies in the room screamed in high pitched terror. "She and her sister are going to be the death of us. What information did you find?"

"Not much, but her little sister seemed very miserable…. Heartbroken, even." Phong said. Jorgen banged his wand on the ground in frustration, causing another unexpected magic feedback which promptly blew him up. "Ouch. Setting aside the bone-racking pain waves from my third degree burns for a moment…. Why is she still miserable? I sent you to make her less miserable! THREE WEEKS AGO!"

"Well… I ended up in a cardboard box in an alley, with no money, no magic, little knowledge of the human world, and only happened to run into Tootie by chance moments before I was nearly spotted by her sister." Phong explained, Jorgen only seemed to pick up one thing that he said, "Wait! You don't have magic! Why did I bother sending you if you can't even grant wishes!?"

"Argh!" Phong threw his arms up in frustration, "I TOLD YOU! I'm a computer sprite, not a mythical sprite! A graphic! Former of Mainframe! I don't have magical powers!" Phong exclaimed, and then smiled, "I can share with you my generic wise old guy knowledge, but you must beat me in a game of Pong."

"YOUR ON!" Jorgen yelled, grabbing his wand intending to use it as a bat, "ON ONE CONDITION!" he reached out and grabbed Binky by the head, "This is the ball!" he tossed Binky screaming into the air and swatted him at Phong with his wand, who was caught off guard by this and toppled over as Binky pummeled into him, toppled him over, and went crashing into the wall behind them. Jorgen smirked. "I win."

---

_Back at Timmy's house…_

"WANDA!" Cosmo screamed in his late season Fairly Oddparents voice, causing Wanda's ears to bleed, "WHERES POOF?"

"I ate him." Wanda said.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he screamed, causing glass to break.

"I sense a disturbance in the magic equilibrium. In cases like this, it is our nature to consume our young to balance things out. Parental investment." Wanda told him with little emotion in her voice.

"REALLY? WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME SOME!?" Cosmo screamed causing an overflying airplane's instruments to overload, sending it spiraling out of the sky.

"Because…" she said, the room momentarily lighting up from an impact explosion in the distance, Wanda was smiling deviously and approaching Cosmo licking her lips, "You're next!"

Cosmo screamed and instantly backed himself into the corner of Timmy's room rather than trying to find an effective means of escape. Wanda slowly approached him and explained.

"You see, it is also required in situations like this that I consume my husband. Don't worry, I'm only going to bite off your head at the neck and devour it, though I doubt I'll find much inside your noggin anyways." Wanda bared her teeth at Cosmo and reached out to grab him, "…then I lay my eggs on your body and the next generation will be born, feasting on your festering, rotted corpse."

Cosmo screamed in horror and started to cry, Wanda reached out to grab his little neck and…

Kissed his neck? Wanda backed away and held out Poof, "Poof's right here you idiot. I was just messing with you." Cosmo rubbed away his tears and asked, "Where's Timmy?"

"I ate him." Wanda joked. Cosmo gave a genuine scream of terror. Wanda smacked her forehead. "I was kidding! I don't know, though, he should have been back home by now."

Wanda turned and looked outside the window; she and Cosmo saw that the sun was setting. "It's going to be dark soon," Wanda noted, "If he doesn't come home, his parents will get worried."

"I'm already worried!" Cosmo whined, "We should go look for him!"

"No." Wanda shook her head, "We can't. He said someone was on to us."

---

_Back inside Trixie's limousine…_

"Trixie? Could you please drop me off now?" Timmy asked, while Trixie was chatting away on her cell phone, she had been scrolling down the list telling everybody in her contact list about her new boyfriend and how he 'thrashed that girl Vicky's sister'. She was too busy chatting to respond to him, so he pondered, "_Why does she keep bringing up Vicky?_"

"Vicky." Timmy stated flatly to Trixie, "What's your quarrel with her?"

Trixie stopped talking, gave a quick 'goodbye' to whoever was on the line, and clasped her cell phone shut. "How much do you know?"

"What?" Timmy raised an eyebrow, "How much do I know what? How she tortures kids, tricks their parents, and ruins EVERYTHING?"

"Well uhh," Trixie hesitated, that's not what she meant, as she was referring to whether Timmy knew about last night's party incident. Still, she decided to go with it, "Yeah. Tell me what you know about Vicky."

"She's pretty evil, though I don't think I've ever seen her throw anyone out of a speeding car before." Timmy replied, saying the last part under his breath. Trixie still heard him, and shot an angry glare.

"Stop being such a baby. Veronica will be fine, she's been through worse." Trixie told him.

_At the hospital…_

"Mr. and Mrs. Veronica's parents…….. Your daughter is dead."

The doctor had just dropped the news on Veronica's parents. Veronica's mother turned and cried into her husband's shoulder, who struggled to hold back tears himself. He quivered and said, "H-How doctor?"

"She's gone completely brain dead." The doctor said flatly.

"UM, GUYS!" Veronica in the background couldn't even wave her arms to get their attention because she was in a full body cast, but otherwise fine, "I'M STILL HERE!"

"….We did multiple CAT Scans and found no evidence of any brain activity whatsoever." The doctor went on ignoring Veronica in the background, and both Veronica's parents burst into tears.

"C'mon guys this isn't funny! Wait, what you doing? DON'T PULL THAT PLUG!"

_Back in the limo…_

"She'll be back on her feet and finding a new non-popular lunch table to sit at in no time!" Trixie joked, getting a nervous laugh from Timmy.

"Trixie… Something happened at gym class today…" Timmy began. Trixie reached over and grabbed his shirt collar, one of her eyes twitching, and screamed at Timmy, "WHO WAS SHE?"

"I mean, um," Timmy stuttered, "A bunch of kids tried to jump me. Then, Tad, Chad and a bunch of other kids saved me and started fighting with those kids."

Trixie laughed, and released Timmy's shirt collar. He quickly edged away from her and straightened out his wrinkled shirt while Trixie spoke, "I told you, us popular kids would have your back from now on! Though I'd keep a close eye on Tad and Chad if I were you, I think they could be plotting something. We can't get rid of them yet though, they are the front lines against the rebellion…"

"Rebellion!?" Timmy exclaimed stupefied, "Don't you guys think you are taking this nerds versus populars thing a little too seriously? They were throwing pencils and sporks at me! I could have lost an eye!"

"Timmy, you're new to the popular game so I will let your ignorance slide this time," Trixie folded her arms as she scolded Timmy, "But you'd better start catching on quick, or else this little popularity surge you got from squashing Vicky's sister is going to wear off, and there is NO way I'm dating a loser."

"That's just the thing!" Timmy remembered some of the people taking sides with Tootie in their conflict, at lunch it was only a few people but by the time he was out of school he couldn't even walk two feet in the halls before one of his classmates 'reminded' him what a jerk he was. Timmy went on, "A lot of these kids like Tootie now."

Trixie gave a loud guffaw, causing Timmy to roll his eyes at how forced it sounded, then Trixie said "Oh please! She's a little crybaby. We're out having the time of our lives! She's at home playing with dolls and crying about the reality check you gave her! I promise she'll never bother you again, and all these little white knights causing all this drama, they are just jerks that are jealous me and you got together." Trixie gave a 'no care' look and picked at her nails, "They'll too be squelched, in due time."

"_Betraying our friends is a 'good time' to her? I'd hate to see what she has planned for our first date."_ Timmy thought, and spoke up with another question, "You say you have a problem with Vicky now right? I'm just saying, couldn't we have just went straight at Vicky together? I make her look bad all the time!"

"I heard." Trixie smiled and grabbed Timmy's hand, squeezing it slightly.

Timmy returned a smile to the now calmer, likable Trixie, and continued, "Yeah, I do. I've crushed her spirits before and I never felt as a bad as I did-", Trixie cut him off by tightly squeezing his hand and then letting go it, she huffed "Timmy! Are you actually feeling bad for that loser?"

"No, I-I-", Timmy stuttered, he was interrupted again by Trixie, "You even said it yourself, you hate her." She put her hands on her waist and glared at him.

"You're right, I have you now, I don't need Tootie or anybody else but you." Timmy smiled; almost talking through his teeth he knew he was lying so bad. In reality, the guilty feeling from his actions against Tootie was only growing as the day went on. He just wanted Trixie to calm down, so that he could focus on liking her again. Trixie didn't show any affection however, she signaled to the driver and the limo abruptly stopped, sending Timmy tumbling towards the front. When he looked back at Trixie, she was fuming and pointing at the now open door. "Be glad I had him stop!"

"Was it something I said?" Timmy asked as he walked towards the exit, he wanted out, but he didn't want to leave on a bad note with Trixie.

"I think you're lying to me, Timmy, so we're going to destroy your ex again tomorrow. We're going to drive her entire miserable family out of Dimmsdale!" Trixie clasped her hand into a fist, "Remember I gave you three chances to be cool, and you did it. You impressed me. But now I'm having second thoughts, so I'm going to give you three strikes." She raised a finger from her fist, no not that one. "You swung and missed just now. Two more and you're out."

Timmy gulped, and then Trixie changed her demeanor to a happy one and leaned over and kissed him, "Bye Timmy!"

"Bye Trix- WHOA!" Timmy was cut short in mid speech as Trixie grabbed him by the shirt and pants and tossed him out of the limousine and onto the curb.

Timmy stood up dusted himself off and looked at his surroundings, "Hey, this isn't my house…" he turned back around to Trixie's limousine but it was already speeding off.

---

_Vicky's house, evening…_

Vicky's car pulled up into the drive way. She took priority to park in a way that her parent's car couldn't get out of the drive way if they need to go somewhere, or if they needed to _escape_. Tootie was in the passenger seat, sunk into a slouching position. The ride home had been long and quite, with only the pop tunes on the radio breaking the uncomfortable silence between the sisters. Vicky shut her car off and pulled out her keys from the ignition, abruptly ending the music and filling the car with complete silence, which Vicky quickly broke. "Get out" she sneered at her little sister.

Tootie eagerly jumped out of her sister's car, certainly not needing to be ordered to do so, and ran toward her front door. She reached out and jiggled the door knob, it was locked. Vicky called out to her, "I'd save your energy for the beating you're about to get. You know I have the only key." Vicky walked over and waved the house keys above Tootie's head out of her reach, and then unlocked the front door. Tootie was so eager to get inside she squeezed between the door and frame as Vicky was opening it, who took note of this and closed the door while Tootie was midway between, nearly cracking her head open like a chestnut.

Tootie stumbled dizzily inside the living room and fell on the ground; her mom, who was on the couch, stood up while slapping her hands on her cheeks, and shouted, "Oh no, Tootie! Are you alright?"

Vicky kicked the door open, it slammed into the hole the door knob had dug into the wall long ago after many such repeated abuses. "She's fine! Just out tryin' to be a bad girl, like sis! Isn't that right?" Vicky kicked Tootie on the side lightly, prodding her into standing up.

"No!" Tootie protested, rubbing the mark on her head Vicky had made with the door, "I'm not fine, and I'm not trying to be like Vicky!" She started to give the look that she was about to cry, Vicky rolled her eyes, "Here come the water works."

Tootie slowly stepped away from Vicky, and then pointed her, "You caused all this! It's your fault!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking and eyes welling up.

"Oh, no." Vicky glared at her, "Don't you DARE put this on me. I never told you to skip school. You'd better start explaining yourself," she narrowed her eyes at her little sister, "Now."

Vicky and Tootie's mother watched them fearfully; her daughters were glaring at each other, not breaking eye contact. She had seen this many times before, and it never ended well for her youngest.

"Timmy hates me because of you!" Tootie said wiping tears away from her eyes and keeping a fixed look at her older sister. "That mean, nasty Trixie was there and she mentioned you too! Now they are together and Timmy will never love me! I HATE YOU!"

Tootie moved forward right into Vicky's legs and shoved her aside, and started crying loudly as she made her way up the stairs toward her room. Vicky was dumbfounded by what her little sister had said, the only reason she had been so easily pushed aside by her younger and weaker sister. Vicky was no stranger to her little sister blaming her actions while babysitting the twerp on Tootie's own personal misfortunes with him, but her mentioning Trixie struck a nerve, "_That little snob from my new babysitting turf? I knew those kids would play hardball, but if they're going at my family then this is personal._" Not that she cared for her little sister's suffering, in fact Vicky was somewhat impressed by the drama she had stirred up, she still took the move by Trixie to be a personal slight against her. She would have to find out more information from both Tootie and her new client, Veronica. "_Speaking of Blondie, her parents should have called me by now. Well, at least I still have the huge cash advance they gave me."_

Vicky's mother watched the whole scene transpire with relief and curiosity, relief that her daughter Tootie didn't leave with a black eye or bloody nose like she normally would, and curiosity that not only for a moment did Tootie overpower Vicky, but the look on her elder daughter's face gave it away that she at least acknowledged what Tootie said was true. She gathered her little bit of courage and spoke up, "Vicky? Did you cause problems for Tootie at school?"

"No!" Vicky yelled, lying to her mother, "She's just being a little drama queen, that's all."

"That nice little boy you babysit, Timmy… You know that he is Tootie's only friend." Her mother's voice was slowly gaining authority, "Don't lie to me. Why is Tootie blaming you!?"

Vicky growled and bared her teeth, shooting her mother's courage out of the sky as she backed down onto the couch and quivered. "I told you, I don't know! I'll beat some info out of her tomorrow, I've already wasted most of my work day driving home Miss Crazy anyways, so I expect payment from you to make up for my lost hours." Vicky grinned, extending her arm and palm out.

"But I got you out of school, you volunteered-", her mother quivered, reaching for her wallet because she knew what was coming anyways.

"QUIET!" Vicky yelled and her mother jumped, the wallet flying out of her hand and landing into Vicky's open palm. "Why thank you." She emptied out the contents with her other hand and dumped the empty wallet onto the ground next to her. "…and make me dinner. No dinner for Tootie, she's punished." Vicky cackled and walked out the front door, slamming it hard behind her. Her mother sunk back onto the couch and sobbed in defeat.

Vicky jumped in her car and took out her cell phone; she clicked a few buttons and scanned through her calls list. "Darn it, no calls. Slow sitting day." She said to herself. "_I bet I can trick the twerp's parents into running off somewhere, get myself at least a few hours in today, plus they always pay well."_ She gave an evil smirk and scrolled down her contacts list, before she could get to the Turner's however, she got a phone call that she immediately picked up.

"Hello! Yes, how are you Mr. and Mrs.- What? Oh that's terrible, is she okay? Permanent brain damage? Needs extra special care? Will pay me double? Don't worry, I'll make sure Veronica gets the tender loving care she needs!" Vicky said sarcastically trying not to crack up and give herself away as she said it, "_Man, Blondie's parents are even dumber than the Turners, AND richer! I've been blessed!"_

Near death or not, Veronica was going to give all the information to Vicky that she needed. "_I'll make sure of it."_ She thought, eying the torture items in the back of her car that she normally had reserved for Timmy. With another wicked laugh, she started up her car and sped off in the direction of Dimmsdale's classy neighborhood.

---

The door slammed against the nearby wall as it was abruptly kicked open from outside. The one responsible ran into the room, sobbing, and without bothering to turn on the lights, jumped into bed and started crying into the pillow. Who was this person that the author never identified at the start of the story in a vague attempt to be mysterious? Well, it turns out, several different children were performing this same action in their respective rooms simultaneously.

"Timmy!"

Wanda poofed next to her godson, "What's wrong?"

Timmy lifted his head up from his tear soaked pillows, "I messed up today! I messed up big time."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other nervously, and then Wanda spoke up, "Timmy, I'm sure we'll be fine. Jorgen still hasn't said anything about-"

"It's not you guys!" Timmy sat up and rested his head disappointedly in his hands, "It's Trixie, and the popular kids."

"Trixie rejected you and her friends laughed? That's happened to you every day." Wanda reminded him.

"Not today, and that's the thing!" Timmy exclaimed, "Trixie took me in and made me popular, but she made me stomp all over Tootie's heart to do it." Timmy sunk again, "Not only do I feel like a jerk because of that but I can't even enjoy my time with Trixie because not only do I feel guilty but Trixie's already being super protective and paranoid and I've only been her boyfriend for less than one day!" Timmy spit out that sentence non-stop, and then took a deep breath to refill his exhausted lungs.

Cosmo gave a blank stare as he drifted into another world, while Wanda try to take in what Timmy had said all at once. She was visibly upset when she heard how Timmy had 'broken up' with Tootie. "Timmy? Why would you do such a thing to Tootie? For that matter, why would Trixie _make you,"_ she said that part as if she were mocking Timmy, "…stomp all over Tootie's heart? I don't believe those two girls have ever actually met."

"They met face to face today, and it wasn't pretty." Timmy said as Wanda glared at him, still wanting an explanation; Timmy gave an irritated look at her, "Stop looking at me like that! I don't need you to tell me what I did was wrong, I already know that!"

Wanda backed off a little, but was still frowning, Timmy continued, "The thing is though, Trixie just wants revenge on Vicky for something, so she went after Tootie using me."

"VICKY!?" Cosmo and Wanda gasped, thunder and lightning clapping in the distance. Wanda shook her head, "Using you is right. That girl Trixie is bad news, Timmy. Do you know why she is after Vicky though?"

Timmy shook his head, "Not really, they said something briefly about her and babysitting. I think Vicky might have had a run in with Trixie. I'm sure I'll find out more tomorrow." He said, sighing as he remembered Trixie's plans for tomorrow. If he felt bad now, how was he going to feel when he stomps on Tootie's heart AGAIN? "I feel terrible, and even with you guys helping me tomorrow, I'm scared it might get worse."

"I just hope the guilt you feel now will influence decisions you make in the future." Wanda said to Timmy who fell back onto his pillow, staring up at his ceiling, "It's guilt alright. It's even worse than when I blew off her birthday party. I never thought I could bring myself to hurt Tootie, but those popular kids just got in my head." He resisted the urge to burst into tears again as he came to another realization, "…and you know what really stinks? I can't even use you guys to cheer up like last time, because of that stupid _Godchild Evaluation_ rule." Jorgen had made it clear that any child that is given godparents must be carefully evaluated, "Because of me, Tootie failed her evaluation and now she can't have fairies." Timmy admitted as it dawned upon him how much he had made it worse last time just by trying to help.

"Plus, Jorgen specifically mentioned you couldn't give us to Tootie again." Wanda reminded him, and frowned angrily again, "Besides, there is little our magic can do to cure heartbreak."

Timmy just used the edges of his pillow to cover his ears; he didn't want to hear it anymore.

---

The door slammed against the nearby wall as it was abruptly kicked open from outside. The one responsible ran into the room, sobbing, and without bothering to turn on the lights, jumped into bed and started crying into the pillow.

"Timmy."

Tootie rose from her tear stained pillow and looked around her room. "He did this to me." She reminded herself coldly. "_Not Trixie, or Vicky… they only helped Timmy along with the thrust of the knife he willingly put in my heart"_ She continued surveying her surroundings and noticed his likeness everywhere, the posters, the toys, dolls, and especially that Timmy Love Shrine. His beady little eyes were everywhere she looked, staring into her soul, whispering to her "_I hate you."_ In that same nasty, sneering voice he had earlier.

"STOP IT!" Tootie yelled, grabbing and covering her ears. She could still hear Timmy mocking her, as the laughs and jeers from the crowd of kids earlier joined in.

"Stop laughing at me!" she cried. The noise only grew louder; Tootie couldn't take it anymore and began to rip the posters down off of her wall. With each poster she tore, each photograph she ripped in half, Timmy's scornful voice faded and so did with it all the laughing. When she thought she finally had complete quite, another whisper broke the silence. "_I hate you."_

Tootie turned to her Timmy shrine, a life-sized stone carving she had made of him, surrounded by many candles and small photographs. One photograph took Tootie's interest; it was the only photograph of her and Timmy actually together that she had. "_My birthday…"_ Timmy had her in his arms, leaning above her and giving her a kiss, while they were on top of her impossibly large real butter cream icing birthday cake. "_That's when he said he was my boyfriend!" _She plucked the photograph off of the Timmy shrine and held it, "_…then he went and denied he ever said it the very next day."_ She resisted the urge to tear the photo in half, "_Still, he cared then. Why doesn't he like me now? Why is it whenever me and Timmy make the slightest progress, it's like the very next day it never even happened, in some cases it's even reversed! Am I in a really inconsistently written cartoon show or something?"_ Tootie could only ponder little about what she didn't understand. She tucked away the photo of her and Timmy then turned away from the shrine and picked up 'Mr. Hammer' and 'Mr. Blowtorch' from her crafts table, a few tools of destruction that Vicky had carelessly left around from the last time she had destroyed her little sister's toys.

"Time to redecorate." Tootie grabbed the hammer with two hands and swung with all her might, planting the claw of the hammer in between the statue's eyes. The rest of statue crumbled when Tootie struggled to pull the hammer back out. Wiping away the dust that had gotten on her, she used the blow torch to burn away the remaining photographs. The abomination in her room was now a smoldering heap. Satisfied, but still not feeling any better, Tootie walked over to her window, sighing, and leaned on the sill.

Tootie spotted Vicky driving off in the distance, driving in the direction where Trixie and the other rich kids lived. "_She's probably going to congratulate them. Maybe even pay them, for all I know she was behind all of this._" She thought as tears streamed down her cheeks, as she sunk down onto the sill watching the evening skies darken.

---

The door slammed etcetera…

"Timmy?"

Trixie sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection in its mirror. "I'm dating Timmy Turner?"" She gave a miserable sigh. "I can't believe how dirty I feel."

Grabbing her comb, Trixie brushed her hair gently, trying to get her mind off of the charade she had been playing. Yet something burned away at her, something Timmy had said earlier.

"_Kids in the school really took sides with Vicky's sister? I didn't expect that at all."_ She thought, shaking her head disappointedly, "I have no one to blame but myself. It was Veronica who cooked up that little scheme and I went with it." Trixie scolded herself, she thought of what she overheard Veronica talking to Timmy's friends about in the hallway that afternoon, which compelled Trixie to have her bodyguard kidnap them for 'a ride in the limo'. "_Now she is trying to tell people she was 'the lone voice of opposition' in our cliché. She's trying to usurp me! No one can be trusted anymore, not her, especially not Tad and Chad, and well… Timmy…"_ she thought about her new 'boyfriend' and shuddered, "_He's so weird, yet maybe I can trust him. He's clearly too dumb to figure anything out, and if he does happen to grow a brain, then I'll dump him and he'll be an outcast once again…. But not before he helps me with Vicky."_

Trixie finished combing, smiling at her perfectly straight hair, beautiful reflection, and mostly, her devious plan which was, despite a few bumps, coming into fruition.

---

"TURNER!!!!"

Back at Fairy World, Jorgen was screaming in anguish while the magic cascades shot out from the central control room and into the surrounding city, leveling buildings and generally causing mass destruction.

Jorgen and his new assistant Phong watched the large, damaged, and cracked view screen which displayed the reading from the surge of misery-charged magic coming from Dimmsdale. Phong, was holding a handheld video readout. He glanced at it, and then spoke to Jorgen, "I believe I've determined the problem. The user I met earlier, the one you call 'Tootie', she's miserable enough to receive godparents, yet she has not yet received any assistance from your kind what so ever?"

Jorgen shook his head, "No, that fool Timmy Turner had his bumbling idiot godparents granting her wishes a few weeks back, but that was only temporary." He put his finger to his chin and thought for a moment, "Though misery readings from Dimmsdale DID drop off for that day, I thought nothing of it since they weren't nearly as bad back then as they are now!" Jorgen clasped his hand into a fist, "Turner! His stink is all over this!"

Phong pointed to his read out and showed it to Jorgen, "Look here, if you send someone who can _actually grant wishes_ to Tootie, then we'll be able to divert the misery she is causing away from this world. Since she is miserable enough to receive them-"

"No." Jorgen shot that idea out of the sky, "I'm not sure if she'll be able to keep such a secret. More importantly, there are only two fairies I consider expendable enough to put in the line of fire of Vicky and they are already on the job working on another miserable child." Jorgen gritted his teeth, "Turner."

"If my calculations are correct though, Tootie and the other godchild you mentioned aren't the only miserable users in Dimmsdale. I'm detecting another fluctuation in the magic readings right now!" Phong exclaimed. Both of them hit the floor as a ray of overcharged magical energy shot out from the central power column and destroyed several pieces of equipment in the control center. Phong watched the destruction of the computers with a look of horror on his face, "So many deleted binomes… The madness! The absolute, utter madness!"

Shaking and dusting themselves off, the pair as well as the other surviving fairies in the room picked themselves off the deck. Phong stroked his zig zaggy goatee and pondered, "Wait a nanosecond! You had no problems sending me after Vicky, am I expendable too?"

"Umm…. Yes. No hard feelings, I would have gladly sent a Pixie or an anti-Fairy instead, but they're like, evil to the core and stuff." Jorgen shuddered just thinking of asking his sworn enemies for help. "But I need you here now so you're less expendable!"

"You fairy types with your red tape, rules, and suicide missions." Phong shook his head, remembering his own 'world', "…and I thought we Mainframers were reckless for fighting the user in the games, where losing means being nullified."

"We might all be nullificated or whatever if we don't do something right now!" Jorgen pointed to the magic energy column in the center of the room. It was completely unstable now, and starting to turn red from oversaturation of 'bad emotion' energy being drawn from Dimmsdale. The two stared at each other with worried looks on their faces as the cascades of energy from the column suddenly dropped off, and the room became quiet, calm, and dark with a red tint from the now temporarily stable magic energy column. "Is this sudden calm in the storm…. Good?" Phong asked.

"No." Jorgen shook his head.

"Bad?" Phong asked.

"Very, very bad." Jorgen replied. "It's melting down! I have only one option left, and it's the last one I wanted to take.

Phong picked up his vid readout from the ground and checked it quickly. With a look of concern he said, "But I'm still curious about one thing, who else in Dimmsdale is so miserable? We've already narrowed it down to the two children we know, but by my calculations can't be wrong, there is another child who is suffering."

---

_Veronica's home…_

"I'm going to ask you one last time…" Vicky gritted her teeth, she was standing at the top of the mansion's grand staircase, holding the back handles of Veronica's wheelchair, she was strapped to the wheelchair, facing the stairs, and still wrapped in so many bandages she looked like a Mummy. Vicky playfully pushed the wheelchair back and forth over the edge of the top stair. "…Why did you and your friends pick on my little sister?"

"Mphf!" Veronica tried to speak through the bandages covering her mouth but couldn't. So, naturally, she hadn't answered Vicky's repeated questions even though she _wanted_ to, even before Vicky had started threatening her.

Vicky smiled in got in close to Veronica's face, "Not talking, eh?"

"Well then I'll fill you in on something. I don't like my sister and usually I could care less who messes with her, but unfortunately for you, I hate you socialite types more." Vicky stiffened her arms, as if she was ready to push Veronica down the stairs. Then, she reached out and harshly ripped the bandage off Veronica's mouth. "OUCH!" she yelped, "That's the second time that's happened today! Come on!"

"Veronica…" Vicky pointed down the stairs, grinning. "Answers."

"Okay! Okay!! Please, I've been trying to tell you all along! It's kind of my fault, but I didn't mean for it to happen like it did!" Veronica hastily exclaimed. Vicky turned Veronica's wheelchair around from the stairs to face her.

Vicky knelt down to Veronica's eye level and coldly said, "Explain."

Veronica's eyes crossed as she entered deep thought, "It all started this morning…"

---

_That morning…_

Trixie and Veronica were walking along the sidewalk toward their bus stop.

"So how did your dad take it?" Veronica asked her friend, Trixie just fumed, "He overreacted. What do you think? He said next time he goes on a trip, he's hiring Vicky. I think he's got another trip planned this weekend."

Trixie grimaced nervously, looked over at Veronica and asked her, "Speaking of Vicky, what information did you find out about that creep?"

Veronica nearly blew up, "She's totally crazy, that's what!" she calmed herself when Trixie shot her a glare and continued, "She also mentioned having a sister, Tootsie or Tootie or something, these unpopular kid names all sound the same to me."

"Tootie? I've heard that name before…" Trixie thought for a moment, but couldn't pin it, "Let's concentrate on squashing that disgusting bug from last night first, then we can exterminate any maggots she left festering in our school's trash."

"Speaking of maggots…" Veronica smirked as they arrived at the bus stop, they saw two other kids on their way toward them coming from the other direction, "Tad and Chad are squirming their way over here."

"Hey, you two nitwits, get over here!" Trixie called. Tad and Chad came running.

"Trixie!" They greeted her, and prepared their morning compliments, "My you look lovely-"

"Skip the small talk." Trixie interjected, "What do you know about Vicky?"

"Nothing but rumors and random intelligence, mostly from captured rebel losers. The unpopulars know her name by now, and they are scared of her. She was playing hit and run babysitting all over Dimmsdale." Tad said, receiving a slap on the back of the head by Trixie, who said "We KNOW she's a babysitter, what do we know that we can use against her?"

Tad and Chad looked at each other with a questioning look, and then Chad spoke up, "Trixie, I don't think this is worth mentioning, but there is an unpopular kid who might know a way to get back at Vicky."

"Of course that's worth mentioning!" Trixie wanted to reach over and strangle Chad. "Who is it?"

"It's Turner." Tad and Chad answered together. Veronica almost wanted to burst out laughing when she saw Trixie's angry reaction.

"Trixie's little lover boy, heh heh," Veronica giggled before Trixie stomped her on the foot; she winced and jumped around in pain.

"That weird kid who talks to himself and, after multiple restraining orders and at least three cans of pepper spray, still won't leave me alone?" Trixie asked, though if it's one thing she did admire about the boy was his persistence. Still, popularity dictated that she keep a mean demeanor when referring to him. She then noticed Veronica, Tad, and Chad giving a devious smile at her, "Oh no, I'm not doing it. Even if it's fake, I'm not-"

"Trixie," Chad interrupted her, "Kids were telling me stories like, Turner has made Vicky cry in public, got her arrested a few times, and even destroyed her house once."

Tad gave a worried look, "Yeah, kids are starting to admire Turner, even if he is a freak. If we don't take him in now, the rebels will."

"Rebels… Rebels…" Trixie rolled her eyes, "You guys are so worried about a bunch of losers with no organization, no figure head. We're populars, we'll endure. We always have."

"Trixie, everybody at school knows about last night." Tad broke it down to her, "People aren't used to seeing us get pushed around. They'll think we've grown weak. We're going to have to appease the unwashed masses at school today, or they'll overthrow us and install Turner as their puppet dictator!"

The four popular kids shuddered as they envisioned a Dimmsdale Elementary where everybody was walking around with buck teeth, pink clothing, and talking to no one but themselves while black and white telescreens throughout the school displayed Timmy calmly reassuring them that the suppression field will be deactivated and their ability to socialize and be cool will be returned to them once _Their Benefactors_ found them worthy enough (never).

"Trixie, you've got to do this, for all of us!" Veronica frantically exclaimed, "Just lead Timmy on for a bit, maybe if we try hard enough we can _make_ him popular." She suggested, and then thought, "_Either way, if Trixie doesn't want Timmy then I'll grab him on the rebound."_ Veronica pictured herself grabbing Timmy who was rolled in a ball and slamming him through a basketball hoop, shattering the backboard and all, and lightly laughed at her thoughts while everyone looked at her strangely.

"I'm NOT doing it." Trixie folded her arms. She began to think of another way to get back at Vicky before her friends actually convinced her to go along, when it hit her, "_Wait… Of course!_ She remembered one of the things that had made her dislike Timmy so much. "_That one time at lunch, when we were sitting alone together for some reason… Just when he had finally said something that actually interested me, he changed face and said he loved Tootie, that she was smarter, more popular, and prettier than 'icky yucky Trixie'."_ It was an outright lie of course, at least most of it, she wasn't sure if Timmy actually loved that girl or not, but she was sure she could turn his heart against Tootie if she dangled popularity in front of his eyes. Not only would she get Timmy, but she was certain that if she made an example out of Vicky's sister then all these kids would be convinced she wasn't scared of Vicky.

"Guys, I think I'm out of luck; I just remembered I have competition." Trixie said sarcastically. "Timmy is already dating someone."

"WHO!?" Veronica shouted, getting surprised looks from her friends, she faked a recovery, "Not that I care, of course!"

Trixie smiled, "Our little maggot, that's who."

Tad, Chad, and Veronica (she had already forgotten) gave Trixie confused stares. Just then, the bus pulled up in front of them. Unexpectedly, the back door to the bus flew open and Francis fell out, hitting the pavement hard. The popular kids all shared a laugh as they headed towards the opening bus doors.

"I'm going to crush Vicky's sister today, and I'm going to use Timmy to do it." Trixie explained getting questioning looks from her friends. "I'll do it at lunch, where everyone can see us. That way all of Vicky's enemies can see her kin get broken, and these crazies who keep acting out against us will think twice before they mess with us."

"So, you'll get Timmy to help us?" Veronica asked Trixie, who responded to her just as she stopped in front of the entrance to the bus, "Sure, just act normal for now, scoff him like you usually would. I want to test him first. Then at lunch, we'll indulge him about our knowledge of his little _secret_ girlfriend. If he can prove to me then that he is man enough to crush a loser, I will date him. Only then, though." She climbed onto the bus, Veronica quickly following her.

Tad and Chad hesitated for a moment, and Tad turned to his friend, "Heh, sucker. Nobody gives a crap about Vicky's sister, Trixie just going to make herself look bad."

"Yeah! I think she's actually going to date Turner!" Chad exclaimed, and they started chuckling. "Turner can't do squat for her either. He still gets babysit by Vicky all the time, how do you figure that he actually outwits her? Wouldn't she have stopped babysitting him then? Dumb girls!"

"Agreed, dumb girls!" Tad exclaimed, grinning as he remembered their plan, "We'll get rid of both Trixie and Veronica soon, and then WE will be the new Popularity Queens!" Tad and Chad laughed deviously, then stopped, their eyes darting around nervously, "I mean Kings! KINGS!!!"

---

"…and that's how it all happened!" Veronica said, explaining everything that happened up until they boarded the bus. Vicky remained in her crouching position and pondered. "_I knew it; that other rich girl's trying to use the twerp against me. What she doesn't know, is that Timmy doesn't always win."_

Vicky stood up and wheeled her away from the stairs. Veronica gave a sigh of relief.

"I should point out a few flaws though." Vicky said, wheeling Veronica down the hall, "Where did Trixie come to the conclusion that the twerp and my little sister were dating?"

"I don't know." Veronica answered, "I had no idea Trixie was going to go at your sister. I do know _why_ she did it; she thought it was going to help make her more popular."

"Wow, you seem eager to give me this info on your 'best friend'. I'm guessin' she did this to ya?" Vicky patted Veronica on the shoulder, causing her to yelp in pain, and nodded.

"Heh, between what Trixie did to you and my sister, she seems pretty nasty, she breaks hearts AND bones! It's a pity I have to crush her; she could have made a great lackey." Vicky smiled, showing some slight admiration toward her new enemy.

"I can be your lackey! We can take down Trixie together!" Veronica exclaimed. "_Anything is better than killing me._"

Vicky stopped wheeling her; she moved in front and faced Veronica, hands on hips, "That's your problem. That's exactly why you're in this wheelchair. You're a follower, and you followed your friend right over a cliff."

"You know what else?" Vicky said walking past Veronica, "I feel like I'm following you just by pushing you around. I'm gonna watch some TV now, I take it you can get to your room on the floor above us on your own?" Vicky asked mockingly as she walked off.

"I can't even move my arms!" Veronica cried, having no way to push her wheels or even move, "What are you doing? DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Her voice echoed through the large and now mostly empty hallway.

---

_Back at Fairy World…_

Jorgen was left with little choice, either he acted now, or Fairy World would be destroyed by a meltdown. Too much misery was coming from Dimmsdale, and it was creating a flux of negative magical energy in the central core.

"This is my last option." Jorgen said pointing to a red button, covered by a clear plastic casing. The other fairies in the room gasped in horror as he lifted the covering. "A wishing star. We'll expel all the remaining magic energy here in the form of a shooting star. There are two problems to this… One, we'll be without magic until the core recharges. Two, when the star descends upon Dimmsdale, any child will be able to wish upon it." Jorgen gripped with his emotions, he would be temporarily giving up all their power AND causing a potential magic catastrophe. On the other hand, it will stop the melt down and may even stop the problem at the root cause, as long as some of the miserable children use it. "This is a risky plan, but it's our only chance of survival." The other fairies in the control room nodded in agreement. Solemnly shaking his head, and formed his hand into a fist, mashing it down onto the button.

A klaxon sounded throughout fairy world. The concerned winged citizens watched as a spiral of energy began to form at the giant wand sticking out of the top of the control center. Many of them noticed too as the magic was sucked right out of their wands, and they were left powerless. The vortex of clouds and energy began to glow brightly an array of colors for a moment, before a loud bang was heard, and a fireball of sparking energy shot out into space, in the direction of Earth. The clouds quickly dissipated, all remaining buildings and magical devices powered down, and Fairy World was left deathly calm.

---

Timmy was still lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He hadn't spoken to his godparents for a while now, and it had already grown dark outside. Cosmo and Wanda were in goldfish form floating in their fishbowl, Poof was inside the castle sleeping of course, since he is about as relevant and important to this story as any other new post-Season 5 joke character, and was only inserted in this story to appease you drones. Timmy's godparents shared a concerned look as they watched Timmy, and finally Wanda spoke up to Timmy, "Shouldn't you be getting to bed Timmy? You're in for a long day at school tomorrow."

"I can't sleep…" Timmy sat up and looked out the window. He'd been thinking about it and he had made his decision. "Guys, I don't care if I lose anything. I want to wake up tomorrow the same loser I was this morning. No more popularity, no more crazy girlfriend, same old other crazy girl….friend." Timmy faked a laugh as he corrected himself, and then he exclaimed "I wish I could do today over!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, the latter more eagerly, to grant the wish. The wands glowed magically for a moment, then went cold and limped over, powerless.

"Strange, maybe there is something in the rules…" Wanda tried to poof up a copy of the Da Rules, but she couldn't do that either. "Okay, Cosmo, what did you do?"

"I don't know! Don't hurt me!!" Cosmo winced and transformed into a small turtle, plummeting to the bottom of the fishbowl and landing on his back.

"Hey, Cosmo can still use magic! Try the wish again!" Timmy pointed out, Cosmo smiled proudly at this and raised his wand up, but it still was as limp as a dead flower.

"Wait, that's right, our fuggiggly glands control our ability to transform, so we can still do that, but no magic. Something must have happened at Fairy World." Wanda suggested with a look of fear on her face. "Without magic, we are cut off from Fairy World."

"Not only that, but now I still have to go into school tomorrow and be 'Caesar Timmy', until Trixie Brutus puts a knife in my back, and I won't have your magic to bail me out!" Timmy collapsed back on his bed, a sickened look on his face.

"Wow, Timmy knows his history!" Cosmo exclaimed. Timmy sat back up, "You mean that really happened? I'M SO DEAD!" he fell back onto his pillow and pulled his blankets over him.

Cosmo and Wanda gave each other concerned looks, worried about their godchild. All three of them were helpless now until Jorgen contacted them and explained what was going on, something that was not going to happen without magic. Wanda poofed into fairy form and flew over to the window, looking in the direction of Tootie's house. "_When I met that girl on her birthday she was the sweetest, kindest, and most grateful child. Maybe a little too grateful, she nearly gave us away. Why would Timmy go and hurt her?_" For a brief moment, she wished that she could have stayed Tootie's godparent, she was much nicer and appreciating than Timmy was, and besides, maybe she could have convince the little girl to keep it a secret. "_It's not like she has many friends to tell."_

A shooting star, streaking unusually slowly across the night sky, broke Wanda's train of thought. "_A wishing star? Nah, no way, those are for magic emergencies only. Jorgen would never…"_ Wanda stopped, and then put it together in her head; a wishing star being sent out from Fairy World would drain all magic energy for at least one day. The only reason Jorgen would send one down in the first place would be if a miserable child was causing Fairy World to draw in too much negative energy, especially a child that has been in contact with beings of magic, and even Timmy having a bad day wouldn't be enough. "_Wait… Tootie, of course!"_

"Timmy!" Wanda exclaimed, and her godchild pulled the sheets back from over his head and looked at her. Wanda pointed out the window, "Have you ever heard of, wishing upon a star?"

"That's kids stuff. I'm going to bed." Timmy pulled the sheets back over his head.

"But Timmy, there is a chance-"

"GOODNIGHT, Wanda." Timmy rudely interrupted her. Wanda huffed in anger, and then she looked out the window again. The shooting star was slowly making its way toward the surface, she didn't have much time. "_Jorgen is going to have my head if he finds out about this, but I don't care. I don't think he can see me right now anyways."_ Cracking the window slightly, she flew outside and in the direction of Tootie's house.

---

It took Wanda less than a few seconds to fly down the block to Tootie's house, she knew the location all too well as she had been there several times before. The first thing she knew to look for, and to her relief when she saw it, was that Vicky's car was not in the drive way. Wanda flew to the front of the house and up toward Tootie's bedroom window. To her surprised, when she peered through the window, she found herself face to face with the little girl she was looking for, although Tootie was fast asleep, sitting on a chair by her window and sleeping on the sill with her head resting on her arms.

Wanda transformed into a pink bird and tapped on the glass. Tootie stirred a bit, and adjusted her improperly positioned glasses, focusing on the little bird outside her window. "_A pink bird? Why does that seem familiar?" _she thought.

Tootie then noticed the bird pointing upward toward the sky with one wing and flapping with the other, "_I'm pretty sure birds don't fly like that… nor point." _She then noticed what the bird was pointing at, a shooting star streaking impossibly slow through the sky.

"A shooting star? Should I make a wish little birdie?" Tootie asked, not even sure if the bird could hear her through the glass. Apparently it did, because it started nodding its head now. "_Okay. Really weird… Maybe this is a dream. If so, I'll make the most of it._"

Tootie opened her window open and stuck her head out. She had many things she wanted to wish for, but she could see that the star was nearly fading into the glow of city lights in the horizon, and hastily thought up a wish, "I wish I could be smart, brave, and pretty." She whispered into the night sky. She wanted to be everything that she wasn't today, and then maybe people wouldn't push her around so much. Pausing for a moment, she took a deep breath and looked down at herself. Seeing no change at all, she looked back at the window to question the little bird why, but it had already flown off.

Wanda was making her way back to Timmy's house, she didn't want to have to bail out on Tootie like that, but she only had a small window of time before Timmy noticed she was gone, or worse, Jorgen could have regained his powers and spotted her. "_I didn't see a change in Tootie at all… I guess I'm letting my imagination get the best of me, Jorgen would never send down a wishing star like that, it's reckless." _She had not revealed her Fairy form to Tootie, but Jorgen had still made it clear never to interact with her again. Since nobody from Fairy World stopped this interaction she just had with the little girl, Wanda knew for sure now that they were cut off from Earth.

---

Magic energy burnt away from the star as is cruised through Earth's atmosphere toward the surface. As if the colossal sphere of energy was a sentient being, it could hear whispers from the planet surface….

"I wish I could be…."

It heard this wish a few times from different voices as it closed in on the city of Dimmsdale. Some ended with 'rich', others ended with 'better', while a couple were a lot more elaborate and specific. Sensing their purpose complete, the magic energies concentrated in a sphere began to split in individual directions, causing a small explosion in the sky as the shooting star burst into fragments, sending out smaller magical stars which sought out those who had made a wish like heat seeking missiles.

Tootie was walking toward her dressed to put on her pajamas when she looked out her window and saw a large orange object in the sky. It was moving very irregularly. Suddenly, there was an intense light all around Tootie, and when she came too, she was lying on her bed. Before she could figure out what happened to her she drifted off to sleep.

---

Vicky's car screeched to a halt as she pulled into the drive way. Exiting her ride, she closed the door with her foot as she was still counting with both hands the money Veronica's parents had given her. She'd been counting the entire drive home and she still wasn't done.

"Some rich fools and their heap of money are parted." Vicky pulled out an elastic rubber band and twisted it around the roll of money. She pocketed it and entered her home, and found the living room light still on with her mother and father watching TV on the couch.

"Vicky! You're home, we were so worried…" her father lied, she could tell in the fraudulent tone of his voice that he wish wishing she'd never come home. Vicky crossed her arms and glared at them.

"And you two idiots are up past your bed time. You both have work tomorrow, and I want you guys slaving overtime, we're gonna be movin' out of this dump soon." Vicky showed off her freshly earned wad of cash.

Vicky's parents looked at each other nervously, then her mother spoke up, "But Vicky, we're perfectly fine here, the mortgage is paid and-"

"It's a DUMP!" Vicky yelled above her, quieting her mother and forcing her parents back onto the couch into a defensive position. Vicky towered in front of them, baring her teeth, "I've seen the houses those rich kids live in. I'm never going to get a good husband living in this little shack, I can do better! You're both going to help me." Vicky eased her posture and began to slowly walk away toward the kitchen.

"B-But…" her mother and father stammered. Vicky turned around, pointed up stairs, and screamed "BED!" and with defeated looks on their faces, her parents obliged and made the walk of shame up the stairs. Vicky walked into the kitchen and heated up the steak, rice, and potato her mother had prepared for her earlier as per request/demand. Though she was somewhat angered that she had to heat up her food, she quelled her disappointment when she remembered her parents got stuck eating TV dinners as usual, and Tootie got nothing at all. "_Whatever, when I'm rich and living in my mansion I'll have my own chef to cook for me."_ She assured herself. Pulling her plate out of the microwave, she inspected it one last time to make sure her mother hadn't tampered with it or spit in it. Vicky doubted her mother would have the guts to pull something like that, but she'd been paranoid. Her mother had been getting brave hearted lately, like earlier today with the whole incident with Tootie.

After finish her meal, Vicky didn't even bother washing her plate and just left it for her mother to worry about in the morning, and then made her way up the stairs. It was already past midnight and she had school tomorrow. This probably meant she wouldn't be getting up right away in the morning. "_Ah well, I'll have mom write me a fake excuse and come in late tomorrow." _She reminded herself. When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned toward her room, and then stopped in her tracks. She looked back at her sister's room and saw Tootie's door slightly opened.

Vicky knew that she disliked Tootie more than she deserved. She'd given Tootie some rough days before, but Vicky was no stranger to heart break and when she remembered the options she had considered when it first happened to her, she worried for Tootie. Vicky made her way to Tootie's room to make sure she hadn't done anything dumb, like try to run away, or try to hurt herself. Vicky looked around the hall to make sure her parents weren't still lurking about, and then peaked inside Tootie's dark room. Seeing and hearing a lightly snoring bump under the blankets of her little sister's bed, Vicky was satisfied. Her little sister was still here in presumably sound mind and body, ripe for torture and a good ol' fashion butt kicking tomorrow, after all, Tootie had blamed _her_ for the reality bomb the twerp had dropped on her. "_How was I supposed to know those rich kids would go after her?"_ Vicky thought trying to justify herself, but knowing full well it was her alone who set things in motion. She shook her head around, trying to clear out her uncharacteristically sentimental thoughts. "_Darn it, I'm getting soft."_ Vicky thought, then tapped into her mean-spirited side and laughed as she noticed Tootie's legs were dangling over the end of her bed.

"_She grew out of her bed already? Oh well, too bad, she won't be getting a new one any time soon."_ Vicky thought as she walked down the hall back toward her room. All the family funds were going toward a new home to live in; little excesses like Tootie's sleeping comfort and long-term physical health could be put on the back burner for now. Vicky collapsed into her own bed, the queen-sized Tempur-Pedic that her family wishes they could sink into every night, and she did just that as she laid on it and quickly fell asleep.

---

Night had fallen on Dimmsdale after what had been a long and destructive day, especially for Timmy Turner. The boy tossed and turned in his sleep. Cosmo and Poof were also asleep, but Wanda was awake watching her godson with concern.

_In Timmy's dream…_

He was in a dark void, he could feel a floor beneath his feet but everything was black. There was no noise at first, then the clang of powerful lights being turned on as a bright light shown on him, and several other spots in the room. There was a jurors bench, a judge's podium, Tootie was there dressed professionally and looking at him angrily. He looked over at the juror's bench and saw eight of his school classmates. This wasn't Fairy Court, or even real court.

"Where am I!?" Timmy yelled.

The kids at the jury bench began to sing, "HERE COMES THE JUDGE! HERE COMES THE JUDGE! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT HERE COMES THE JUDGE!"

Vicky slowly rose from behind the judge's podium while the jury continued singing, she interrupted them by harshly banging her gavel and screaming, "SILENCE IN COURT!"

"The prosecution will read the charges." Vicky said as she sat down.

"Milord, the defendant is charged with believing the ends justify the means, and of becoming everything he claims to hate." Tootie said as she pointed at Timmy.

"Well your honor, I-" Timmy began. Vicky ignored him and turned to the jury, "Jury, how do you find the defendant?"

"GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!" the jury chanted, pounding on the wooden bench in front of them.

"Your honor! This is no trial! WHERE'S MY DEFENSE?" Timmy threw his arms in the air in a questioning gesture.

"Good point. Bring in the character witnesses." Vicky turned to where two lights where shining, the floor opened up beneath each of them and from underneath, two platforms rose with Chester and AJ standing on them, singing "Them bones them bones them, dry bones! Them bones them bones them, dry bones!" and swinging their arms to the song.

"And what do you have to say on the defendant's behalf?" Vicky asked them.

"He is a very bad friend!" Chester exclaimed. "And mean!" AJ added, Chester agreed, "Yeah, oh I forgot mean. And mean!"

"Jury, how do you find the defendant?" Vicky asked again.

"GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!"

"Them bones them bones them, dry bones! Them bones them bones them, dry bones!" Chester and AJ sang as they descended back into oblivion. Timmy just stood there in shock.

"But I'm innocent! Tootie, you have to believe me! I-I was your boyfriend…" Timmy exclaimed.

"Stop saying you're my boyfriend! Stop lying to me!!" Tootie cried. She ran over to Timmy and began to pound on his chest with her fists, Timmy tried to grab her arms to get her to stop but as soon as he touched her she disappeared.

"What have I done?" Timmy asked himself as he looked down at his now empty hands.

"Actions speak louder than words! You've betrayed the memory of my sister!" Vicky yelled at Timmy with fire and brimstone, and then she turned to the jury and cheerfully asked, "How does the jury find the defendant?"

"GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!!!!!"

Vicky left the podium and slowly walked up to Timmy before kneeling down to him, face to face. "Have you anything to say before I EXECUTE you?" Vicky asked him coldly, and before even a split second passed she quickly said, "Sorry. PASS SENTENCE!"

"Vicky, please, help me…" Timmy said, "I have to fix what I did!"

"Guilty. Guilty. Guilty!" Vicky said over and over, the jury along with her, slowly gaining loudness until they were chanting again, "GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!"

"NOOOOOO!" Timmy screamed and swiped at them with his hands; gusts of wind shot out from his hands and cut through the room like blades, causing Vicky and the rest of the court room to disappear as they were touched. When Timmy opened his eyes he was standing in darkness again, alone. He heard a voice, it was all too familiar. It was Trixie.

"So you've killed everyone? Good." Trixie said, Timmy looked around the darkness and saw a giant version of Trixie's face staring at him. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" her face tilted as she asked, "I know I haaaaaaavvvve."

A bright light engulfed Trixie's face as it exploded into many mini-versions of Trixie. They quickly swarmed over Timmy chanting "We all have! We all have!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Timmy screamed as he was completely covered by the tiny Trixies. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, when he regained his focus, he found himself back in his bedroom. He wiped the sweat off his brow and pulled his blanket back over his head; sleep would not be coming easy for him this night. He did not notice that Wanda was still awake, watching in concern.

"_He's taking this harder than I thought, maybe I was too rough on him."_ She would have to save it for tomorrow, it was already very late and she knew the next day was going to be a long one.

---

Morning came, light from the rising sun began to peak into the bed room, until it eventually shown on Tootie's face. She stirred as she awoke, and noticed her vision was blurred. She fumbled around her end table with her hand, trying to find her glasses. Unable to find them, her hand made it way back and she felt her face, and that's when she felt her glasses still in front of her eyes. "_I must have slept in them, but I can't see. I hope I didn't break them…"_ She thought, sitting up, she removed her glasses for a closer inspection when she noticed that she could see just fine now without them on. Before Tootie could make anything of this, she was hit by a cold splash of water.

"Wake up! Butt kickin' time!" Vicky yelled, as Tootie focused in on her sister who had been standing there at the end of the bed the whole time unnoticed. Feeling a sudden surge of anger, Tootie threw off her now soaked sheets and leaped over the end of her bed in front of Vicky.

"What do you think you're doing!? I was already awake!" Tootie screamed into her sister's face. That's when they both realized something was different, besides Tootie's unusual courage. Vicky was looking up at her little sister, who now stood a few inches taller than her. Vicky's jaw dropped. "No. Way."

Tootie looked down at herself in bewilderment, she definitely felt taller… although she was standing on large piece of the pedestal that was once part of her Timmy shrine. Vicky noticed this too, smirked, and kicked the rock from under Tootie who roughly fell to the ground. Instead of crying like she'd normally start doing, Tootie picked herself up and pushed Vicky back, who stumbled over another piece of the Timmy shrine, slipped, and crashed into Tootie's toy box that was filled with wands. Vicky yelped and jumped around in pain as the pointy wands stuck to her like a pin cushion. Shaking the little plastic toys off, Vicky growled and gritted her teeth as she fixed a glare at her sister, who was not breaking eye contact. She marched back up to her little sister, both their pairs of hands made into fists which they were ready to throw. Vicky got face to face and stared down her little sister, to her relief Tootie really was still littler than her, but she definitely had grown. Last night Tootie barely was above Vicky's knees, now she was no more than a foot shorter than her, and even then her little sister's messy but now longer and more prominently curled pig-tails were nearly peaking above her.

"So, someone had a little growth spurt." Vicky sneered at her, "You're still my little sister and I can still give you a pounding!"

Tootie did not respond, she just returned a cold stare to her sister. Vicky stared dancing around Tootie's room on her feet like a boxer, Tootie did the same. Then, they closed in each other, and they each released a haymaker aimed at each other's face. They paused just before the punches connected, when their mother's voice from downstairs yelled, "Vicky! Tootie! Breakfast is ready!"

Vicky and Tootie retracted their arms; still not breaking eye contact with each other, Vicky backed toward the door and said, "We'll finish this later."

Tootie smirked with confidence and said to her retreating sister, "Oh dear sister. You're already finished."

---

A/N: That's all for part one. I'm sorry it's so short. Now, for my demands. In order to see Part 2, I require 6,706,993,152 reviews. Any remotely negative, non-Yes Man review will reset the counter. Constructive criticism will not be tolerated, and will be ignored. Whining about your favorite character getting portrayed like an idiot will result in nullification.

I await your unconditional surrender.


End file.
